Rock Star
by ONYXindustries
Summary: Inita used to idolize Stellar Flame but once she meets their lead singer, Sasuke in person she's anything but thrilled. In between him, his bandmates, his ex, her love intrests and her newfound friends, Inita won't have much time to be bored.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I opened my eyes. The bright lights, the roar of the crowd, the thrill of being centre stage…It was what I'd always wanted; dreamed of… I'm standing there, amazed by the size of the audience…Wow. Must be all of Konoha out here! A low whisper draws my attention.

"Hey." It's the cute lead singer of the absolute best band in _history_…And he's staring at me. I can feel my cheeks go red. "Your part's coming up. Sing."

That kills it…What am I supposed to sing? I look back. The rest of the band is staring at me… What do I do now? I know the tune…I think… The lyrics…I can't remember the words…Could this get any worse?

"Miss. Hashi…"

My teacher just showed up…Yup. Now it's worse.

* * *

"Miss. Hashi!" A text book smashed down on my desk. Needless to say, it woke me up.

"Oh…Sorry, Motoko-sensei…"

"Detention! Three o'clock!" The rest of the class roared with laughter.

"Day dreaming about your 'boyfriend', huh?" TenTen rolled her eyes.

"As if. He'd never be caught dead anywhere around you. Hello? He's a rock star! A gorgeous, talented rock star! And you…" Karin looked me up and down scornfully. "You're pathetic."

"Girls! Would you like to join her in detention?"

"No…"

"Then shut up!"

I look at myself in my pocket mirror. Maybe they're right. Maybe I'll never make it to the limelight. I bury my notebook into my bag. What difference will it make? I'll never make it through school if I keep having these dreams. And I'll never fulfill them so I'll…I'll be a failure at life.

Suddenly, the bell rings. I stand, dodging the others as they rush to the door. Slowly, I make my way down the hall.

"Hey, Inita. Still dreaming about that guitarist?"

Oh no. Yuki. "He is the lead singer in the band. By the way, he plays bass…"

"Whatev… When will you learn, kid? He's not what you want. Me, however…I'm popular, rich…single…" He leaned closer.

"Nice try, playboy." I head off, trying hard not to smile at the reaction of his friends.

"Dude, she totally dissed you."

"Yea, man…Way uncool."

* * *

I finally reach home. "Mom! Can I get a new guitar when Ariel moves to downtown Konoha?"

"Of course honey."

"Can I get an amp too?"

"Of course honey."

Going in for the kill. "Mom, can I move in with Ariel?"

"Sure…Wait. What?"

"Thanks mom!"

"Inita!"

Awesome. Soon, I would be a step closer to living my dream.


	2. Introduction

**_Chapter 1_**

"Listen, kid. I'm not going to babysit you all day. Don't go getting any huge ideas either. This is the same as always. You're going to school."

"Come on, Ariel. At least take me to one of their concerts." Inita cried.

"Look…The best I can do right now is get you into school. I can't promise anything."

"Fine…"

* * *

The next day, Inita walked into the school. It was way classier than her previous high school. No way did she want to mess up here.

"Kyaa!"

"Will you sign my CD case?"

"I want to go to your concert!"

Inita barely noticed the commotion at the gate until she was nearly hedged by the madly screaming fan girls.

"Hey. Are you ok?"

"Um…I guess so." She didn't look back to see who it was. Her books had just dropped.

"You must be new here. You didn't dash to meet us." Another voice said.

"Why would I dash to meet you?"

"WHAT?" The fan girls almost fainted. "You don't know who they are?"

"Huh?" Finally she turned around.

"Hey." The first voice had come from a blond, blue eyed boy in a black blazer with an orange stripe through the middle. His right ear was pierced and he had three of what looked like scratch marks on each cheek.

The next guy had both his ears pierced and wore a green camo track suit with a black vest. His hair was pulled up. He had an intelligent air about him.

The last one was staring at her. He had no expression on his face. He had on a black shirt with a red tie. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his black jeans; one sporting a flashy Platinum watch.

All three of them had silver chains around their necks with a pendant that looked like a star with a flame inside it.

"Stellar Flame…" she realized silently, "Keep cool. Act like it doesn't matter either way to you."

"Bet you, she has all our albums."

"…"

"Ummm…Excuse me." Inita pushed past them. "I dropped my Chemistry book and I can't find it."

"Would this be it?" One of them held it out to her.

"Thank you…" His name eluded her for a moment.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He smiled.

"Thanks, Naruto." She nodded and walked off.

"Weird…It's like she really doesn't know us."

* * *

"Oh my GOSH! Ariel! Guess who I met today?"

"Yea…I know." Her sister murmured, glued to her laptop screen.

"Really? Oh, thank you SOOOOOO much!" Inita hugged her.

Chillax, girl. I sent you there because it's the only school I trust."

"I don't care!" she danced around the room. "I'm too happy to care."

"Better not fail your courses. Or they might not pay much attention to you…"

"You're right…I'm going to my room to study." Her footsteps echoed on the stairs.

"…Whoever it is you met…"


	3. Social Issues

**_Chapter 2_**

"Honey, somebody's at the door."

Inita's mother washed the cake batter from her hands and answered the doorbell. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mrs. Hashi. Is Inita home?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, she's home alright." A solemn look crossed her face.

"Can I talk to her?"

"I'm sorry. What I meant…Inita moved to downtown Konoha with her sister…If you have her cell number you can try calling her."

"Thanks, Mrs. Hashi. Bye…"

~A few meters away~

"What happened…Did she kick you out or something?"

"She wasn't there…"

"Well, there's always school."

"She moved away… Why is it the only girl I ever wanted first decides she hates me, and then decides to move away from me?"

"Harsh, man...This means you're over her, right?"

"No…I will find her…There is no way I'm just going to give up!"

* * *

"Free!" She rushed out of the house, eager to tackle the invigorating walk to school.

"Hey." A limo pulled up next to her. "Need a lift?" It was those guys from yesterday.

"Uh…No thanks. I'd rather walk." She turned away and strode confidently down the street.

"Are you sure, Inita?"

She froze…How could he know her name? She hadn't even introduced herself to the class, let alone been introduced by the teacher.

"That is your name, right? I happened to notice some scribbles in one of your notebooks and…"

"What else did you see?" She asked anxiously. What if he'd noticed all the hearts and other things on the page?

"Just some word which I couldn't quite make out…You write…Really badly…"

"WHAT?"

"No…I'm sorry. That's not what I meant…"

"Natural mood killer." Another voice inside came.

"…You sure you don't want a ride?"

"Whatever, Naruto…" She gave in, taking a seat next to him. "Hi…" She murmured a greeting to the others, hoping her intense embarrassment didn't show.

"Yeah…" One nodded at her as if acknowledging her presence.

The other guy only stared at her…As usual.

"Ignore Sasuke. Just because he's the lead singer, he thinks he's the best part of this band."

"I can tell." Her comment got her an instant sharp glare."

"Shikamaru is our pianist. Isn't that right, Shiki?"

"Gosh. Again with that awful nickname?"

"So what do you do, Naruto?" She tried to sound as though she knew nothing about them.

"Me? I'm the drummer."

"That's because he's loud and annoying. Isn't that right, idiot?" Sasuke spoke for the first time since she got into the car.

"Eh? No way."

Inita sighed and pretended to read her notebook. Anything to avoid the tension rushing through them now.

"Hmm…You like guitars, huh?"

"What?"

"They're all over your note books and folders." He pointed out.

"Oh…I play sometimes."

"Really? It just so happens that…"

"Shut it Naruto…"

"What? I just wanted to hear her play."

"Yea, right."

It was quiet for the rest of the ride to school. When she at last got out, Sasuke confronted her.

"The last thing I want is to have you messing up our work, ok? Forget what Naruto just said. Whether you can play or not makes no difference."

"Umm….Ok?"

"Good…." He stormmmed off.

Inita sat there. What was his problem?


	4. The Trouble With Prefects

**_Sorry it took so long. I was working on my other stories._**

* * *

Chapter 3

"She WHAT?"

"Her mom said she moved to downtown Konoha." Yuki murmured to his classmates.

"No way!" TenTen raged. "She left us to go meet her idols?"

"No offence, guys, but you were definitely really rough on her."

"I can't believe her. She's probably having the time of her life right now." Karin raged.

"What now, Yuki? You said you wouldn't just let her get away."

"I have to find out where she moved first. Does anyone here know her cell number?"

"…I bet her loser friend Suki knows. Want us to beat it out of her?"

"Do whatever. I don't care as long as you get what I want."

~minutes later~

"Here it is…What if she hangs up though?"

"I can still trace where she answered from."

"Yuki, you're a genius!"

* * *

Inita looked around. "Great…" she thought. "I can't find my class…"

"Where is that book?" She noticed someone digging through their locker.

"Um…Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt, but can you tell me where…ah…" She looked down at her class locations sheet, "Science lab B…Where is that?"

"What a coincidence!" The hazel haired boy smiled, lighting up his honey-yellow eyes. His left ear was pierced and he wore black jeans and a white t-shirt with the words 'Love is Dangerous… You should be scared…' in a swirl of black and red. He pointed down the hallway with his right hand, a platinum watch slipping from his wrist. "It's that way. You're new right?"

"Yea…" She smiled back, her mind thinking, "Damn everyone here is rich…"

"If you wait a minute, I can walk you there since I'm in your class." He shuffled through some more books.

"Thank you… This place is so different from my old school."

"Oi. What's that?"

"Oh…Never mind." Inita laughed nervously. Yuki and the others had really made her life like a living hell. And now Sasuke was on her case…

"Ha…Did you hear about that kid who dissed Konan?"

"No...What about her?"

She turned to see who it was approaching them. Two guys who seemed about 18 were looking over at them. "Who are they…?"

"Grab your bag." Her new friend seemed anxious, taking her hand and quickly leading her away.

"Wha…?"

"Run." He whispered, suddenly picking up speed.

"Why? Who are they?"

"Prefects…"

"Did we do something wrong?"

"No…Those two really irk me. It's like they're always up to no good."

Great. First Sasuke and now this. Could life get any weirder?

He pulled her into the chemistry labs and indicated to hide under a desk.

Weirder? This was beyond weird.

"Hey. What's with the running?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He leaned against the wall, "If that's all you wanted, you can go now."

"How rude. Hey, Jenei, where's your little girlfriend?"

"What's it to you?"

"Isn't she new here? Why don't we welcome her, Sasori?"

"There is no way I'm letting you near her."

"Such a defensive front. And why won't you let us near her? Is she really your girlfriend?"

"No…"

"Then it doesn't matter does it?"

"…Hey! What are you doing?"

"Found you."

She was so startled that she almost fainted. "What the hell?"

"She's really pretty. Hey, Deidara…" Sasori pulled her out.

"Yea. What's your name, cutie?" He leaned closer, smiling.

"Get away from her!"

"And what's your cell number?" he continued, ignoring the younger boy.

"As if I'd tell you!" She turned away.

"Aww…So cold…" He shook his head. "Let's go, Sasori. See you around school, gorgeous."

And they left, strange smiles on their faces, whispering to each other.

"That was disturbing on so many levels." She grimaced.

"I'm really sorry about that. They're real jerks."

"Well, it's not your fault, so I can't blame you...My name's Inita Hashi."

"I'm Jenei Katsune." He opened a window. "Hey, want to hang out after school? Maybe I can make it up to you for that."

"Hmmm…Yea, I'd like that…Also, could you help me catch up? I think I may be a bit behind in my studies."

"Sure."

Just then, Sasuke walked in. On spotting them together, he smiled to himself. Maybe he didn't have to worry about her invading his personal space…And that way she'd keep away from the band too.

"Inita!" Naruto waved to her. "Wow, I didn't know you were in our chemistry class!"

"heh...Hi guys."

Or maybe not…


	5. Same Old, Too New

Chapter 4

"So now I add the sodium sulphite…Right?"

"No. It's the sodium calcite." Jenei pointed out, "Otherwise it's just a big mess."

"I knew that." She laughed only to be caught off guard by Sasuke's glare from across the room.

Naruto noticed the tension building. "Hey Sasuke!"

"…"

"Why are you staring at her like that?" He paused and then a smirk shot across his face. "You like her don't you?"

"HECK NO! HOW COULD I EVEN CONSIDER SOMEONE LIKE HER?"

"Ahem…I'm right here you know." She murmured a smile on her face.

"What's she smiling about?" He wondered.

"I don't get what people see in you." She tilted her head, laughing. "What is wrong with you?"

"Eh?"

"You don't even know me…So why decide you hate me?"

"You're blonde aren't you?"

She raised an eyebrow and shot him a dirty look. "What cactus did you eat for breakfast?"

Jenei pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "His ex was blonde. They had a bitter breakup…So he takes it out on all girls, especially blondes."

"Well…Good for him…"

"EXCUSE ME!" A loud voice shocked them. "That's my seat blondie."

Inita looked up to see a girl of average height and a slim build staring her down. Her reddish brown hair complimented her dark brown eyes.

"I said that's my seat!"

"Fine, fine…" She shrugged picking up her bag and looking around the class.

The only other seat was at the back of the room next to an isolated, pearl-eyed girl. Her brown hair was pulled into an untidy bun and strands of it trailed down her forehead. Her plain blue dress and sandals made her stand out…for all the wrong reasons. She stared warily at her chemistry book as if puzzled.

"Hey…Can I sit here?"

"…" she nodded.

"I'm Inita…What's your name?"

"…T…Tomoyo Shio."

"Wow. You have awesome eyes."

"Stop staring!" She said suddenly; self consciously.

"Oh…Ok…."

"…Do you really think so?"

"Huh?"

"My eyes…Are they pretty?"

"Yea. I think they're really cool, all white like that."

"People say I have ghost eyes…And that I appear out of nowhere…They say I have spirit powers and that the fact that I play the piano is creepy…." She trailed off.

"Eh? That's stupid of them. Who started it?" Inita declared angrily.

"Shizuka, I think."

"Shi-who-za?"

"Shizuka…The girl who made you move just now." Tomoyo pointed to where her companion had just come from.

"Oh…What was that about anyway?"

"Jenei is her ex, but she wants to get back with him."

"But why tease you?" She asked.

"I'm at the bottom of this school's social ladder."

"Wanna be friends then, Tomoyo?"

"Me? Aren't you Jenei's friend?" Her shocked expression intensified.

"Not at all. I just met him."

"But you just met me as well."

"But you're so much like my friend Suki. I don't have to act when talking to you…Other people would want me to act like them…Oh well…"

"….You were really popular at your old school weren't, you Inita?

"Ah? No..."

"What? But you seem so…"

"Hahaha…I was just like you. We'll get along just fine."

"T-thank you."

She looked up and noticed Sasuke staring at her.

"She's strange…" He thought.

* * *

Inita was walking down the halls alone after school. It all seemed to be one big maze leading nowhere. She was lost.

"New girl? ….You must be; I've never seen you before."

"Yes?" Inita turned to see a blonde with bright green eyes staring straight at her.

Her figure was perfect, so perfect that Inita couldn't identify one flaw. She wore a white, rather businesslike shirt with a black pleated skirt and pumps. Her hair fell in curls around her waist and she walked with a clipboard in her had. She almost looked like a teacher.

"I'm Jacarra Uniqua. Student council president."

"Hi…How did you…?"

"Deidara and Sasori were talking about you."

"Are you a prefect as well?"

"Eh? No, no. I am above that. What worries me is that _they_ were talking about you…Be careful, ok? They aren't exactly the ideal welcoming committee."

"O-ok. Thank you, Jacarra."

"No prob." She mused, and walked away.

"Wow…Was she Sasuke's ex?" Inita's eyes widened with excitement, "I wonder…"


	6. Off To An Interesting Start

Chapter 5

Inita stared down the hall silently. She was almost in a daze. "I wonder if she is his ex…"

She tensed when she felt someone exhale on her neck. A scared gasp escaped her throat.

"Miss me?" An amused laugh resounded in her ears.

"YOU!" she cried, jumping back.

"Call me Deidara. 'You' is so casual."

"Ugh…" She rolled her eyes at him and started off down the hall.

"Not so fast." He held her back, "What's your cell number cutie."

"…" All of a sudden her phone rang, causing her ringtone for her friend, Suki, to play. (Reverse Rainbow by Miku Hatsune)

"Well answer it. Don't stare at me like that."

"Hullo?"

**_"Inita! Whatever you do don't answer ANY unknown numbers. Yuki, he…" Her voice blended with others in the background._**

**_"Suki, what do you think you're doing?"_**

**_"No! No!"_**

**_"Say buh-bye to your phone, loser."_**

**_"Karin, NO!"_**

**_*static*_**

"Suki…SUKI?"

"Who's Suki?"

"Never mind that…I…" Her phone rang again, this time to the theme of Ura Omote Lovers duet. (Kaito & Miku)

"Unknown number…Aren't you gonna answer it?"

"YOU answer it if you're so insistent."

He took her cell from her and answered. "Eh?"

"Who's this?"

"Who are you? You're calling this phone."

"I'm Yuki Aikato. Who are you and where's Inita?"

"Inita?" He smiled. So that was her name. "You might wanna call later. We're in the middle of something."

"Eh? No! Stop it!" Inita grabbed at her phone but he kept it well out of her reach.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hn? Didn't she tell you? I'm one of her new lovers."

"ONE?"

"Yeah. You should see them trailing after her, but I'm her favorite."

"Are you now?" He growled.

"Deida…"

"Not screaming loud enough!"

"Deidara, you…!"

"Come on. Scream your head off!"

A slap noise shattered the silent pause and ripped through the airwaves on the cell.

"You're so stupid! I told you to stop it!"

"Oww. What the…"

"Give me my phone!"

"Here. Geez…Is he your ex or something?" he asked, still in slight pain.

"No! I hate him!" she yelled.

"Aren't you glad you still have me?" He forced a kiss on her sliding her cell away long enough to take a picture and send it off to Yuki. 'Cute, don't ya think?'

"…Inita! Are you there?"

"Go fly a kite Yuki!" she turned off her phone. "YOU!"

"Hey. You said you hate him."

"I didn't say use my phone for making my life sound like an orgy."

"You made it worse. 'No. Stop it.' What were _you_ thinking? Half sounded like…"

"Oh, shut up!" she raged, storming away.

"Ha…" He laughed to himself. "She is strange."

* * *

"He's so…ugh…Boys are awful; right down to that damn Sasuke!"

"Uh…That damn Sasuke is right over here."

"So?" She snarled.

"You should at least apologise."

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes, "Like you apologised to me."

"That wasn't necessary."

"Oh, so for me it is?" She was pissed. "Get lost before I throw this phone at you!"

"Waste of a good phone…Then again…You're also a waste…" He turned away.

"Grrr…..Hey, Sasuke!"

"…" he looked back.

"Up yours." She flipped him the finger and walked off. "…Oh, have you seen your ex lately?"

"…Don't you ever mention her around me."

"Why? Were you too good for her too?"

"You're a self righteous little…"

"Hey, Sas…Whoa…" Naruto froze. "What's going on?"

Inita smirked for a second, and then plunged right into her victim act.

"Naruto! Thank goodness you're here. Sasuke, he…He tried to hit me!"

"Sasuke?"

"What the… I didn't…"

"He did! He really did!" She started crying. "I'm so scared. All I did was ask an innocent question about his girlfriends and…and then…" Her tears melted her voice as she ran blindly into his arms.

"Inita…" He stared angrily at Sasuke. "How could you scare her like that?"

"She's lying! I didn't…"

"You saw him…You saw…"

"Come on Inita. Let's go."

"Thank you, Naruto." She glanced back with a Cheshire cat grin as they left.

"….Now I _really_ want to hit her."

* * *

"Jenei, who was that blonde girl?" Shizuka asked.

"That was Inita."

"Oh…I see she likes certain guys…" Her smile widened as she pointed to Naruto with her.

"…I just remembered!" He dashed over, "Hey, Inita…I promised to make up for earlier. Wanna go for ramen?"

"Sure. Can Naruto and Tomoyo come?"

With slight pangs of jealousy, he nodded.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled.

Tomoyo smiled. She had heard Inita from her position near the gate. She really meant it when she said she wanted to be friends.

"Let's go!"

Shizuka stared after them. "Ugh…I'm quickly losing my patience."


	7. Call Me?

Chapter 6

"Damn it!" Yuki slammed the classroom door in anger and frustration. "Damn you, Inita…."

"What's wrong?" Karin asked. "She hung up?"

"…."

"Yuki?"

"A guy answered the phone…." He barely managed to murmur, flames flashing in his eyes.

"So?" TenTen shrugged.

"You don't get it, do you? A guy! A guy answered Inita's phone!" He punched the wall.

"…"

"You don't mean…"

"He said he was one of her lovers; her favorite…" He stared down at his desk, rage consuming him. "Her _favorite_…"

"Was he serious?"

"What else did he say?"

They stepped back as he turned around, lest he should throw something towards them. "He was…He's probably…No….."

"Yuki?"

"It sounded like…a serious make-out session…"

"What?"

"She was screaming his name…Screaming like she should have for _me_!"

"But what if it was only an act?"

"I thought so too…Till I saw this…." He showed them the picture.

"….."

"Whoa…He's hot…No wonder he's her favorite…."

"….What was that?"

"Uh…He doesn't deserve her?"

"Better…. I'm leaving."

"Wha?"

"Tonight, if I can convince my parents."

"You're so not gonna leave us…"

"Oh really?" he laughed, "Watch me."

Karin paused before rushing after him. "Yuki…Yuki!"

"What is it Karin?"

"I…Don't go after her…She hates you. And I've liked you since you came here…."

"….Sorry, but I'm just not interested in you…"

"Yuki…."

"Bye."

~some time later~

"Mom, I want to go back to downtown Konoha."

"Sure, honey. Just give me a few days. I have a business deal to close here."

"So, do I really have to go to school for those next few days?"

"Why?"

"I just rejected another girl."

"Aww…It's because of that Hashi girl again, isn't it?"

"Really, mom…You don't have to get so emotional."

"She's so cute…" She remarked before he showed her the picture.

"Is she still cute?"

"Very. Especially with that new boyfriend of hers."

"Mom! She's supposed to be mine!"

"I don't remember raising such a possessive boy." She laughed quietly. "If you really want her, it's obvious you'll have to get past the others who want her."

* * *

Inita laughed as she watched Naruto eat. "It's not going anywhere. The bowl is still right there."

Tomoyo shook her head. It was so unlike her to want to laugh…To want to smile. But now, thanks to Inita, an amazingly beautiful smile shot across her face.

Her new best friend's eyes lit up like fireworks. "I'm glad she's having fun." She thought.

"Ni- Ni-chan!" Deidara sat next to her. "What a surprise seeing you here."

"…." The hazel haired boy across from her narrowed his eyes unwelcomingly.

"Hey, Jenei."

"Nini-chan? What's with that?" Inita smiled. She was in a much better mood than she was earlier. He couldn't be that bad, could he?

"You tell me…" He leaned closer and whispered into her ear, "I-ni-ta."

The way her called her name…The distinct pronunciation of each syllable in a warm, seductive voice…She could feel her heart pumping madly; ever faster as he pulled away. She looked into his eyes. Those deep pools of vibrant blue mesmerized her…But she wasn't about to let him know.

"Inita?" Jenei shot her a confused glance.

"Well, it's obvious you have a sense of humor…" she remarked, coldly, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"And you have ice for a heart….Or do you?" He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

Just then, her cell rang. "Oh geez…Never a moment's peace."

"Who is it?"

"It's for you." She handed it to Deidara after a glance at the screen.

"Hey. Who's this?"

"You again?"

"Oh. Inita, it's what's his name…"

"Yuki…" he growled.

Inita rolled her eyes. Him again? Really, how persistent could you get?

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Give her the phone…"

"Say hi." He smiled, handing her the phone.

"Whatev…" she murmured, tossing it back at him.

"Ok. She said hi. What do you want?"

"I want you to stay far from her, for your good."

He yawned. "Is that all? With the number of guys she talks to, I'm lucky I get a chance at all. Hey, Inita! Smile." The camera on her phone flashed just as she turned from talking to Jenei and Naruto, catching the two boys in the picture.

"What…"

"Hang on…" He took another picture of himself with Inita, laughing.

"You're crazy, Deidara. But I have to admit, you're fun."

"Thanks, princess." He remarked as he sent the pictures to Yuki.

"Bye...Ryu, right?"

"Yuki…"

"Yea that. Later."

"Wait… Who are these guys?"

"Beats me. Later, Ryu."

"Yuki!"

Tomoyo spaced out for awhile, and then exploded in laughter. Naruto and Inita picked up and Deidara joined seconds later. Jenei was the only one with a straight face.

"What. The. Hell."

"Jenei…" Sasuke stood next to him. "What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know."

"…" Inita turned to Deidara, tears rolling down her cheeks, "That was hilarious…" She smiled.

He grinned back leaning closer. "Do I get a prize, princess?"

"It depends…What do you want?"

"I think you know…"

Sasuke glared angrily from one to the other. It was a rage; an anger which blew mere jealousy out of the water like a toy boat hit by a torpedo. As much as he hated Inita's attitude he had to admit she really had a hold on him.

"Ok…" She pulled him into a kiss. "There's your reward."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Jenei and Sasuke chorused causing Inita to shift her stare over to them.

Inita smirked. "Are you?" Sasuke detected the plan in her eyes, but before he could move to prevent it, Jenei pulled Deidara away from her.

"Don't you ever go near her again, understand?"

"I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend. So why do you care?"

"Because I know you're nothing but trouble."

"Hmm. I see. You're mad because you're outranked by me…It's because I'm the second most popular guy in school isn't it? Second only because of a Uchiha."

"Get out of here." Jenei raged. "She doesn't need guys like you."

"Fine…" he shrugged and turned to go.

"Hey, Deidara." Inita handed him a paper. "That's my cell number."

"Later, Ni ni-chan." He winked at her.

"What was that? You gave him your cell number?" Jenei turned his anger on her.

"So?"

"Ni ni-chan? You let him call you that?" Sasuke asked.

"Why does it matter?"

"It just does!" They yelled.

"oh…" Tomoyo covered her head with her hands, just in case solid objects should start to fly.


	8. Every Dark Cloud

Chapter 7

Inita stared indignantly at her two opponents. "Really? You mean to tell me that all of a sudden, out of the blue…If I like a guy I need your approval?"

"…" Jenei went red. "No…"

"So what exactly is the issue then?"

"Nothing…Except…" He pulled her towards him, staring straight into her eyes. "I don't like Deidara, ok?"

"And why not?" she asked, staring right back.

"It's hard to explain." He lowered his face so she wouldn't see his intense blush.

"I don't see what your issue is. I think he's cute." She murmured, gazing off into space, a finger to her lips.

"Cute?" They stared blankly at her.

"Another thing. What are you two doing? Trying to echo each other?" She smiled, pulling away from Jenei and turning to go, "You sound like parrots."

"What?"

"You just called me a _what_?" Sasuke grabbed her arm. "Are you crazy?"

"Are _you_ jealous?" A smirk zipped across her face.

"…Why should I be?" he asked, releasing her hand roughly.

"Come on…I know the look and it's plastered across both of your faces.

"That's ridiculous."

Her ringtone for her sister (Endless by Megpoid) interrupted them. "Hullo."

_"Inita, where are you?"_

"On my way home. Be there in a min, k?"

_"Ok."_

She snapped her phone shut. "It seems like I should get gone guys. Later Tomoyo. Bye Naruto. Jenei, I hope you get home safely." And off she ran.

"That girl irks me." Sasuke murmured.

"You're jealous because she didn't say goodbye to you?" Naruto asked.

"Just shut it."

* * *

"Is your deal closed yet mom?" Yuki asked the next morning.

"It's only been 18 hours, son and I said it would take at least a week. Why don't you tell me what you want for breakfast?"

"Nothing." He sighed. Why couldn't he go by himself? It was really beginning to annoy him. So stupid! Why did she have to move?

"What's wrong? You look all upset."

"I want to be with Inita." He stared at his phone, brooding over the pictures that guy had sent him. "I want to be the only one she kisses."

"Well…I suppose if her sister doesn't mind you could move in with them. She owes me a favour anyway."

"Is that so?" he smiled. "Hurry and call her mom. I can see the look on Inita's face already."

Minutes later, she knocked on his door. "Honey, how soon do you want to move?"

"She said it was ok?" His eyes lit up.

"Not right away, but I reminded her of what she owes me…I just hope I didn't waste a good debt." She murmured, staring whimsically off into space.

"Trust me mom," he laughed, kissing her cheek, "You didn't…Will you help me pack? I want to go right now."

"Without any breakfast?" she hugged him, "You must really miss her…Don't worry. I miss her too."

"Mom…Please don't say stuff like that. It's weird."

"Oh?" her face lit up, "I'm just thinking how cute she'd be next to youuuu…"

"On second thought, I'm really hungry."

"Huh? Ok. I'll make your breakfast." She skipped out of his room, taking the bright flowers and sparkles with her.

"…Hey, Inita. I miss you. I wonder, have you missed me? But it doesn't seem that way. And who is this guy anyway? Always sending me photos of you and him? ...I want to know what he's like before I choose my tactics." He smirked, "I've never lost and I especially won't lose to him."

* * *

"Konbanwa, Inita-chan!" A voice called her after school.

"Huh?"

"I'm Shizuka. I'm half Japanese." Her rival attempted to put her off by intimidating her in a foreign language.

"Oh? Sore wa anata no hahaoya ya anata no otōsan ka?" Inita asked, catching onto her trick right away.

"H-huh? What are you asking me?"

"Was it your mother or father who was Japanese? That's what I just asked you…In _Japanese_."

"How dare she humiliate me like that? Knowing more Japanese than I do?" she shook off her annoyance and spoke again. "Ah. I knew that. It's my mom."

"She should raise you better." Inita nodded. "Bye."

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!"

"Anata wa nani o shitaidesu ka?" she asked, "Sore wa nanidesu ka?" **(Basically mean, what do you want)**

"I don't know what you said but I want you to leave Jenei alone!"

"Subete no kotodesu ka? Watashi wa kare ni kyōmi ga nai." She smiled. "I don't want him."

"Oh good."

"If he wants me, however…That's his choice."

"He doesn't. So there!"

Just then, Jenei showed up. "Hey, Shizuka….Hi, Inita."

"Hey."

"Jenei, walk me home!" Shizuka cried, becoming a little clingy.

"Ok…Is that ok, Inita?"

"Why should it matter to me?" she asked, smiling. "Deidara asked to walk me home today."

Jenei stared sadly at her. She knew how he felt about that…About her. Why did she tease him like that?

"Bye bye."

"Walk me home, Jenei."

"Oh…ok"

~five minutes later~

"You've ignored everything I said…" Shizuka murmured.

"I've been lost in thought…Actually, I have to go. Bye."

"Again?" she wondered silently.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home, Deidara."

"It's ok. I don't mind at all, Nini-chan."

"Inita!" a voice in the doorway called. "Who's that?"

"Y-" her eyes widened, "Yuki?"

"Persistent isn't he?" Deidara thought to himself.

"Is he the guy who sent me those photos? If you are thanks. When you and everyone else are removed, they make for nice pictures of Inita."

"Yuki, how did you get here?" She could feel her annoyance growing when he didn't answer her. He seemed to be evaluating the older guy next to her.

"So this is Deidara…" he stared him down. "Hardly worth the effort. She'll be over him in a few days."

"Yuki!" she exclaimed, exasperated at his nonchalance.

"Miss me?" He shot her a flirtatious glance, a sly smile slipping across his face. "I missed you."

"I did _not_ miss you!" she declared. "Get off my property!"

"Didn't your sister tell you? We're living together now."

"...No way..."


	9. Make Me Your Lover

Chapter 8

Inita stared blankly at Yuki for awhile. She would now be subjected to him day and night and every hour in between. Wouldn't that be fun?

"So what should we do now? How about we cook together or something?" He asked.

"Grow up, Yuki! You can cook by yourself." She grabbed Deidara's arm and dragged him after her, "Don't expect me home too soon."

"Bye." He murmured reluctantly. As their figures faded he growled. "There can't really be that many guys after her, right?"

* * *

"Hey, Inita…" Deidara sat next to her, watching as she stirred her strawberry smoothie nervously. She seemed lost in thought; confused.

"Huh?" She looked up, with a quizzical stare plastered on her face.

"That Yuki guy…How did you meet him?"

"At my previous high school." She mumbled, almost wishing she never knew him. She flicked the straw idly.

"So you were really popular back then too?"

"Popular? No way. I was anything but popular."

_I was an unknown kid. Pretty, yes. Pretty and snobbish enough to be noticed? No. My only real friends were Suki and Aremilia…Until Aremilia committed suicide. Then it was just Suki and I, trying our best to keep our sanity against popular girl attacks. And then Yuki transferred._

_He was handsome, polite, rich…A heartbreaker; a trophy collector and it was always proven whenever he seduced a new girl and then tossed her aside. Who could resist a guy like that? I did. I was, in fact, one of the only girls who never looked his way more than twice in a week. And strangely enough he asked me out because of it._

_I, totally lost about what to say and only half listening to what he had asked, simply said 'ok' and it became front page news. It annoyed me to no end, but then I thought of the fringe benefits of being Yuki's girlfriend. Maybe this wasn't so bad, I managed to convince myself. Maybe he's really a nice guy. Unfortunately that mindset lasted all of…oh…three minutes. See, that was the day he promised he'd go out with me, but I saw him with another girl I knew all too well…My rival, Karin. And they were all lovey-dovey…That made me sick and so, I left. No I didn't cry over it. What was there to cry for? I wasn't really interested in him anyway._

_He never knew I had been there or that I had seen him. In effect, he thought I had stood him up. I just let him go on thinking that, explaining it away as family issues. I also added that in retrospect, I realized I really don't like him. That just set of a **bomb**. From then on I was his center of attention. If he did anything, he always wanted my approval. Usually, I'd ignore him or make sure my answers stung with the total insignificance of his project in my eyes. This just made him all the more eager to please me…_

_Needless to say, I became more unpopular with the school divas, if that's even possible. Those divas included, yes, none other than Karin. But eventually they got the message. I just wasn't interested in Yuki._

_Well, except Karin. She constantly tried to get back at me for that. And when I started fantasizing about singers she and her clique made sure I understood I wasn't good enough, pretty enough, talented enough… you name it, they came up with it. One of the reasons that stung the most was that the guys I liked…The guys I'd fallen for were way too famous to care about me._

_I didn't want to believe it, but hearing it over and over just seemed to weaken my determination. Eventually I just gave up replying because I was actually starting to believe them._

"Wow. You had it bad." He said at last, pushing his empty smoothie cup aside.

"What about you?" she queried, pulling the cover of her cup to drain the last bit of strawberry goodness that seemed to completely elude her straw.

"My life is pretty charmed, I guess. My friends have always been there for me. I get good grades…I had a few girlfriends but they annoyed me like hell. I always get anything I want… If you keep resisting I'll have to rephrase that."

"Oh well…I don't plan on surrendering any time soon." She capped her now drained cup and stacked it on top of his.

"Hey, Inita…"

"Yea?" She turned to him. Her eyes locked with his, causing an almost uncontrollable blush to shoot across her face. How long was he going to stare at her like that?

"There's a smoothie trail leading to your chin." He smiled at her predicament.

"Oh? Is there really?" she asked, totally embarrassed. She reached for a napkin but he stopped her.

"I'll take care of it." He leaned closer, eyes closed, his tongue following the pink liquid trial back to her lips. For a moment, he half-opened his eyes as if waiting for permission from her.

She could feel electricity surging through her as she gently pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes to savor the moment.

"Still want to resist me?" he laughed.

"I think you're cute. That's it." she remarked, looking away to compose herself.

"Cute, huh? Is that all?" he asked playfully.

"Hmm…"

"Then, from now on," he kissed her neck, "I will be your 'unofficial' lover."


	10. Situation Complication

Chapter 9

She was speechless; unable to even murmur as he exhaled on her neck.

"Nini-chan…" he whispered sharply into her ear, covering her eyes. "Someone's watching us…"

"Yuki?" she asked, her mind finally functioning again.

"No." he murmured, still by her ear, "Guess again." His arm wrapped around her waist.

"I give up." She at last said, moving to pull his hand away.

"Aww. He's left. And I thought it would have been an interesting reaction too. How unexpectedly boring."

"You lied to me?"

"Nope. He conveniently left. By the way, are you going home now?"

"I'd rather not. But what choice do I have?"

"You could stay over at my house." He smiled.

"Yeah, right. Like my sister would let me out of her sight once she hears about you." She laughed silently.

"One can dream." He sighed, kissing her hand. "Bye, Nini-chan, my lover."

"How easily we forget the 'unofficial' there." She smirked, "Goodbye, Deidara." Kissing his forehead, she left.

As she strolled aimlessly down the road, she came across Sasuke standing at a corner near the park, his eyes set on the ground. Her footsteps stirred him from his restless murmuring.

"You." He almost growled, his eyes fixed on her.

"Uh…Hi?" She stopped midstride as he walked towards her. "What's wrong?"

"Never mind. It's not important." He said in a somewhat calmer tone.

"Oh. I thought you were mad at me for a moment." She sighed.

"I am."

"What for?"

"…What is that Deidara to you?" He was staring into her eyes.

"Well, he likes to call me his 'unofficial lover', but I'm only his friend thus far." Inita was so caught off guard by his question that she just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Ok…" he stared at the floor in silent consideration.

"I-if that's all, I'll go now." She laughed hesitantly as she inched away.

"Wait." Sasuke turned back to her, "You're his lover?"

"Unofficial! Gosh do you guys always leave off the important parts?"

"Is he your 'unofficial lover' too?"

"I guess…"

"Humph…What are his kisses like?"

"Are you gay?"

"No!"

"So you're jealous?"

"I _never_ get jealous. I get what I want." Just to prove his point, he pulled her into a forceful kiss.

Pushing him away, she slapped him. The noise resounded a bit and caused several people to stare in their direction.

"You're so arrogant! I hate you!" She yelled, gathering more spectators.

"Calm down."

"And now you have the audacity to tell me to calm down? F*** you, Sasuke!" She stormed away.

Meanwhile, speculation spread through the crowd like wildfire.

"Isn't that his ex?"  
"No. She's so different."  
"Besides, isn't his ex a pop star? She's far too ordinary."  
"True…"  
"It's probably just her trying to show off."  
"No, he started it."  
"Really? Well then…"  
"I saw that girl at the restaurant not far from here with that Deidara guy. It seemed like they were really intimate."  
"Isn't he 19?"  
"If she's Sasuke's age…about 16…What is she doing with him?"

"Hey!" they all looked towards Sasuke. "She's not a bad person or anything. She just moved here so don't go judging her."

"My my, Sasuke. Sticking up for her now? How convenient." Jacarra laughed, walking next to Sasori.

"Jacarra…Where's my brother?"

"How should I know? You are aware that we don't speak to each other anymore, aren't you?" She murmured, sulking.

"Is that a fact, Uniqua?" Itachi asked, standing close behind her.

She only continued on her way, ignoring him.

"Jacarra!"

"What?" she snapped, at last acknowledging him.

"See, you talked to me."

"You piss me off, Uchiha. Both of you. Itachi, go die. As for you Sasuke, I hope she never accepts you." And with that, she disappeared into the crowd, once again causing a huge commotion.

* * *

The next day, Inita cringed as Sasuke passed her. But she might as well have been invisible, because he didn't even look at her. It was as though yesterday had never happened.

"Fine. Two can play that game." She decided, relieved that he had ignored her.

"Inita!" Tomoyo waved to her.

At first, Inita could hardly recognize her. Her hair was curly and hung in long thick strands down her back, her fringe highlighting her eyes. She wore a grey jeans pants and a light blue tank top with a silver hoodie. And her shoes were grey Converse TM.

"Wow, you really had a makeover." Inita joked.

"Do you like it? I have lots of outfits I don't wear because I didn't think I'd fit in."

Before her friend could reply, Shizuka and her cronies appeared. "Oh my. Miss Shio had a makeover. Still weird though."

"Look who's talking." Inita murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes I mean you. What is your problem?"

"Stay out of this, you freak!"

"Tomoyo is my friend. I won't just stand by and let you say stuff like that to her."

"Shut up!" Shizuka raged, indicating to her followers to attack the two girls. At that moment, Deidara appeared.

"Hey. What's all this?"

"Prefect…"

"Harassing my lover and her friends? I don't think you're being very wise, Shizuka."

"Lover?" Everyone within hearing range just chorused the word.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope." He hugged Inita to himself, her ear to his chest.

In such an awkward position, she couldn't help but listen to his heartbeat. Soft, rhythmic thuds; and all she could do was blush uncontrollably.

"She's mine. If someone wants her he'll have to go through me."

"Can I borrow her for a moment then?" Sasuke seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Hmmm…On your own time maybe. Right now, she's with me." He stuck out his tongue at his rival in such a childish way that Inita and Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine. Inita…I'll see you after school." He was back to his usual stern self…So what did he want with her.


	11. Opportunity Knocks

Chapter 10

"Why after school?" she wondered aloud, "We have so many classes together during the day."

Deidara thought for a moment and then turned to Shizuka. "Will you guys leave? You're impairing my concentration."

"Whatev…" she hissed heading away with her friends following, "At least she will be too occupied for Jenei."

"Any ideas?" Tomoyo asked.

"Just one. The reason might just have something to do with the fact that his brother scheduled a prefect meeting after school. That pisses me off."

"Why?"

"I won't be able to keep Sasuke away from you, Nini-chan."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She insisted.

* * *

After school, Inita dashed towards the gate as though her life depended on it. "Got to go home…Wait…S***, Yuki's there. Damn, either way I'm screwed."

"And just where are you going?" Sasuke's icy tones sent her reeling mentally. She lost track of everything.

"Eh?"

"Think you can escape?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a limo.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" She cried, shocked by his insistence.

"Shut up and sit down."

She obeyed, slowly becoming anxious. "What is your problem?"

"You said you play guitar, right?" He stared indignantly at her. This only made her more uncomfortable.

"Yea, so?"

"Good." It seemed as though he hadn't heard her…Or hadn't felt the need to reply.

"…" Inita paused and took the time to gaze through the window. They were nearing a huge white skyscraper in the busiest part of Konoha. She recognized it right away as the Katsune Performance Agency; the place that made Stellar Flame the stars they were.

Stellar Flame…Something was different about them now. It finally clicked. Where was their guitarist, Kiba? And why did it matter if she played guitar? Did Kiba quit?

"Hey…" she turned to the opened door next to her. Sasuke stood on the white marble walkway looking back at her. "If you don't get out, I'll have my chauffeur take you to the middle of nowhere and leave you there."

She jumped out in an instant, not so much because of his threat, but because she wanted an opportunity to meet the owner of the corporation she admired so much.

"Uchiha!" A girl with light blonde hair and pale blue eyes waved to him. She was hugging a tall guy Inita recognized as Sai, a famous artist.

"…" he rolled his eyes at her and pulled Inita towards the shimmering chrome finished doors of the building.

"Who was that?" she queried looking back.

"No one." He snapped shoving her into the elevator and pushing the button for the penthouse floor.

"Geez, no need to be so harsh." She sighed and stood on the opposite side of the elevator. His eyes scanned her and she could sense his piercing glare.

"You look so common."

"Oh wow. Thanks." She murmured sarcastically.

After what seemed like forever and an eternity, the doors opened and she stepped out, heading bravely towards the gold doorway down the lavish hall. Expensive paintings hung on the walls but she hardly paused long enough to appreciate the beauty they possessed. Upon opening the door she heard:

"I am over Shizuka, dad! I mean it!" The familiar voice stunned her for a moment.

"You said that before, you know."

"I'm in love with someone else and her name is…"

"J-Jenei?" She could hardly believe her eyes…Or her ears for that matter. His dad owned this place? Of course it should've clicked when he said his name was Jenei Katsune.

"Inita?" His cheeks stained pink. "How did you…?"

"I got her in." Sasuke leaned against the desk Jenei stood at, shooting him a challenging glare. That only got him one in return.

"This is the young Miss. Hashi you mentioned?" The man behind the desk appeared in his forties, and he was very similar to Jenei. So much so, that Inita almost thought them brothers.

"Y-yes, sir." She bowed.

"Sasuke tells me you play the guitar. Have you ever tried playing one of Stellar Flame's songs?"

"I've got most of them under control."

"And the others?"

"They're a few I've mastered but one or two are still a bit complicated for me."

Mr. Katsune turned to his son. "You know her. Do you think she can handle this?"

"Dad…I believe in her, but…I don't want her working anywhere near Sasuke." At this he glared at his rival.

"So you're going to sacrifice my band for your stupid little fantasies?" Sasuke asked, seeming to care only about himself and his popularity.

"You're going to take out all your anger on her. Just leave her alone."

"Boys! Really. Such petty arguments." He dismissed their argument and smiled at Inita. "Do consider our offer Miss. Hashi."

"I'll think about it." She promised. "Jenei, to make up for yesterday, will you take me home?"

He could hardly hold back the blush. "O-of course."

As they left, Sasuke stood brooding by his agent's desk.

"Are you sure you want her to join?"

"It's for my entertainment." He smirked. "Exclusively for my entertainment."


	12. Unrequited Love?

Chapter 11

As she and Jenei exited the skyscraper, Inita looked around for the girl she had seen earlier but there was no sign of her. Perhaps she had gone inside and they had missed her? Then she spotted Sai.

"Excuse me. The girl who was with you earlier…Who is she?" Her curiosity was at its peak.

"You mean me?" A voice behind him asked. As she stepped out, she introduced herself. "I'm Ino Yamanka a singer, but more famous for being Sasuke's only girlfriend."

"You're his ex." Inita murmured in amazement.

"Yes." She smiled, "You're that girl he was with before. Are you interested in him?"

"Not in the least!" Jenei's companion shook her head, her eyebrows dipping viciously to emphasize her aversion of the subject in question. "He's a self-centered, over confident, annoying **brat**."

She laughed. "I'm not sure he'll be happy to hear you say that…" she paused, a barely detectable concern rising in her voice as she asked, "What did he want with you anyway? He seemed in such a hurry."

"Oh that? It's just because he wants me to join the band…"

Ino twitched. "What?" Jealousy grew in her voice, but she quickly hid it, murmuring with a smile, "I see. Good luck then. Have fun."

"Later." Inita murmured, waving weakly and eyeing her with suspicion as they walked away.

* * *

Jenei stared at the ground, purposely avoiding eye contact with Inita who was singing quietly to herself. She stopped and turned to him.

"Hey, Jenei? In the office just now you told your dad you were over Shizuka." She looked over at him, "Who do you like now? Is it someone I know?"

"Well…I guess." He murmured shifting nervously away from her.

"If you don't want to tell me it's ok. I know I'm not close to you or anything. We practically just met." She seemed to be content with knowing nothing.

"No. It's not that." He replied, as they neared her house.

"Jenei, you're…"

"Blushing? I might have a slight fever." He lied.

"No. You're walking past my house." She pointed towards her front door. With that, she skipped down the path to her door, her companion trailing behind quietly.

They stood next to each other on the doorstep; Inita fumbling for her keys while Jenei stared silently at her.

He watched her bright eyes search the bag as her hair reflected the sun's evening rays. Orange and Pink hues danced across the sky, the breeze fanning their faces.

"Inita…" he whispered at last.

"Huh?" She turned to him, key in hand.

Jenei could feel the pink stain filtering across his face as he trailed his fingers across her cheek. His heart raced, each successive beat growing louder until he was sure she could hear them. He stepped closer, his eyes narrowing seductively, intensely, as he stole a kiss from her strawberry flavored lips.

She stared at him in awed silence, her own heartbeats surpassing his. Pressing her fingertips to her lips, she continued to watch him in disbelief. Could it really be her he liked?

"Do you think I'm satisfied with just one taste of your lips?" he asked quietly into her ear, pulling her hand out of the way gently. He held her close pressing his lips to hers.

Just then:

"Inita, are you ho…me?" Yuki was greeted by a scene not unlike that in a romance movie.

Inita's arms were wrapped around Jenei's neck, her fingers trailing through his hair while his strong arms cradled her body in an intense embrace. Caught up in the moment, they didn't notice Yuki until their kiss ended.

"Inita, who is this?"

"Oh. This is Jenei Katsune. He walked me home today."

"What happened to Deidara?" Aikato growled. (**Yuki Aikato** is his name)

"My unofficial lover had a meeting after school."

"Is he your new favorite then?"

"…Maybe."

Jenei smiled. "Later, Inita."

As soon as he left, Yuki began to question her further. "Are you paying these guys to act like that?"

"No. I don't understand it either. They just…do this." She headed up to her room and locked the door.

"Inita let me in. I want to talk."

"Talk through the door." She remarked, chuckling at his plight.

"Just you wait." He thought angrily. "I will make you mine. That Jenei is just another obstacle I will get rid of."

* * *

"Where were you? Dad said you would be home hours ago." Jenei's younger sister, Marika Katsune asked.

"I went out sis."

"Really? Is it a girl you went to see?"

"Rika-chan…" He blushed.

"It is. I knew it. Will you introduce us? I want to meet the girl who has finally healed your heart after that witch Shizuka ripped it apart." She threw her heart into acting out the parts of each girl in her mind.

"Soon enough. Is mom home yet?"

"She just left the room to go to the kitchen…" she leaned closer, "So, didja kiss her?"

"Rika-chan!"


	13. The Beginning of A Beautiful Rivalry

Chapter 12

Inita rolled over to stare at the clock on the wall across from her. Disregarding the time, she slowly drifted back into sleep. That was, until Ariel unlocked the door and flicked her forehead.

"Wake up, kid." She said, "Yuki's gone already."

"Gone?" she murmured sleepily, "Gone where?"

"To school. Where else would he go?"

"Oh no!" Inita hurried to get ready. Who knew what Yuki could be up to at that very moment?

* * *

She yawned loudly as she walked through the gates and into the halls, slightly dizzy from the speed at which she got ready. Staggering lazily towards the classroom door, she was greeted by none other than Yuki Aikato.

"You're finally here." He grinned. "I missed you."

"Uh-huh." She murmured bluntly, stumbling past him to reach her desk.

"You're so cold." He sighed.

At that moment, Deidara burst through the door. "Nini-chan!" he called in a sing-song voice, "Good morning."

"Morning." She smiled a little, putting her bag on the desk.

He sat in her chair, as calm as you please. "How are you?"

"Tired." She yawned, "So get out of my chair. I want to sleep."

He smiled knowingly and pulled her onto his lap. "Sleep on me then. It's my responsibility as your lover to be everything to you, including a pillow."

"You're lucky I'm tired or I would have hurt you." She murmured, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder.

Yuki growled. Was this what it was to be Inita's favorite lover? It wasn't pleasant to watch but of course there wasn't much he could do about it.

Deidara noticed his jealous stare and emphasized his claim on her by holding her closer and kissing her neck. "Sleep well, Inita."

"He's so…He pisses me off."

Jenei sat across from them, trying hard to ignore Deidara's antics. Even worse, Inita just accepted them.

What had become of their intimacy just a few hours earlier? What had happened to their passion? He began to wonder if Inita would ever see him on the same level as her 'unofficial lover' or if he was destined to lose her to the guy who had been his rival forever.

He recalled their kisses. Could he just write them off as a passing moment of unbridled infatuation? That was impossible. She had definitely responded to every touch; every movement. There was a willingness he never believed she could possess. Maybe there was hope after all. He decided. Inita had captured his heart. It was now his turn to capture hers.

Shizuka leaned closer. "Between him and Sasuke you don't really stand a chance."

"Do you really think that?" he smirked, "You're sadly mistaken."

She frowned. What did he mean? What _could_ he mean?

Suddenly the door swung open and Stellar Flame walked in. They paused, noticing Deidara cradling Inita's frail frame it his arms.

"Whatev…" Shikamaru shrugged it off and took his seat near the front.

"Hey prefect, is she sick?" Naruto asked.

"Nah. Just tired."

"Ok." A grin shot across his face and he too took his seat, leaving Sasuke to continue his disapproving stare.

"I need to talk to you." He declared an undertone of anger in his voice.

"At the moment, I'm busy." He remarked, pressing his lips gently to her forehead.

Jarred by his rival's actions, he stormed over to the desk and slammed his bag onto it. It startled Inita, waking her.

"Get off him you idiot." He growled into her ear.

"I'm tired." She complained hugging her 'pillow' closer.

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Why don't you just go home? Or sleep in the school nurses office?"

"Can't." she murmured, "Ariel won't let me stay home unless I'm sick and the nurse's office smell like sick people and medicine."

"Just get up."

"No…" she sighed, drifting back to sleep.

"What would your sister think?" Yuki asked.

"Shut up…"

Jenei walked over to her and whispered into her ear, "Hey Inita, if you won't get up I'll tell the others about yesterday, ok?"

"You wouldn't dare!" she cried, jumping up instantly, "That's supposed to be…It shouldn't be…"

"What is it?" he asked, a little confused.

Her cheeks flushed pink and she stared at her nails nervously. "Let's keep yesterday our private memory, ok?"

"Of course. I wasn't really going to tell anyone. I want to keep it between us."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Sasuke stared at them for a moment, critically, but then he turned to Deidara and pointed to the door. "We need to talk."

Nodding, the older boy waved goodbye to his lover and walked out.

* * *

Sasuke glared at Deidara. "Isn't she a bit young for you?"

"Isn't she a bit _blonde_ for **you**?" his opponent shot back.

"…" No answer.

"By the way, I noticed your brother cancelled the meeting once you got Inita into your limo. What a coincidence, don't you think?"

"Why would that concern you? It's none of your business what I do."

"Ha-hah…" Deidara's smile turned to a smirk. "It is when your business includes my lover."

"Shut up about that."

"Oh. So that pisses you off? And why is that? You shouldn't care since she is blonde after all."

"Just shut up!" Fire flashed in his eyes as he punched him…Or tired to…

His nemesis caught his fist. "Really? How quickly you forget, Uchiha… I fought my way to the top at this school." He pushed him back. "I'm also a prefect. I can get you suspended or even expelled for what you just did."

"You ba***rd." Her snarled.

"Watch your tongue, Uchiha." He turned and spotted Jacarra heading down the hall. "And there goes our student council president. Should I have her settle our issue?"

Sasuke remembered how much resentment she held for the Uchiha family. Her judgment would definitely not be 'fair.'

"Forget it." He murmured, slamming the door to the class behind him. What was it that made him feel like that? His heart ached for awhile. Was it jealousy? But why should he be jealous?

"Jenei!" Inita ran past him chasing her first friend since she arrived. "Give me my book!"

There was that…


	14. Love Me, Hate Me

Chapter 13

Shizuka stood immediately, rage filling her voice as she yelled, "Jenei, what is this about?" She held up a note he had passed her.

"What about it?" he queried, looking bored.

"What do you mean by this? 'It's over and it has been for awhile. Just get over it already.' Is this some sort of sick joke?"

"If it is, I'm not laughing."

Inita grimaced. "Uh-oh…3…2…1…"

"It's her fault isn't it?"

"Um…Please get your hand out of my face." She murmured nervously.

"Shut up!" Shizuka's eyes filled with fire, "I hate you!" She slapped her rival.

"…" Everyone in the class went silent.

"Shizuka!" Jenei could hardly believe it.

"How he could choose someone like you over me is beyond me."

"…Obviously…" Inita thought standing and walking towards the door.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

"Back off." Yuki growled, "Anyone in their right mind would choose her over you."

"…" she stood there speechless. "I…"

"…Come on, Inita. I'll take you to the nurses office." He offered. All she could do in such a situation was follow him.

* * *

As he pushed open the door, it creaked a little. "Hello?"

No answer. He looked around; the nurse wasn't there.

"I guess I'll just do it myself then." He looked for an ice pack while she sat on one of the hospital-like beds. He had realised recently that his forceful endeavors to woo her was failing miserably. Perhaps it was time for a new approach?

She watched him in silence as he pressed the cold packet to her cheek.

"Wow, she really hit you hard, huh?" His first attempt to start a conversation failed. She only looked away. "Are you ok? You look pissed."

"I'm fine." She sighed, biting her lip to hold back the tears of frustration.

"You wanted to hit her back…I know you did."

"…It's just…I had enough of that at our old school and I was just getting used to life here…But if I had retaliated, that would just put me on the same level as her."

"…The swelling has gone down, but there's still a mark…Want me to put something on it?"

"…" she nodded, realizing that her speaking only encouraged him.

He sighed. She was being difficult again. As he touched her cheek to apply the ointment, he felt her twitch.

"Does it sting? Sorry…" He looked into her eyes for a moment and then concentrated on finishing his task.

With his fingers trailing over her skin, she was slowly becoming more and more uncomfortable, to the point of embarrassment. Her face flushed pink.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, concern filling his voice, "Do you feel sick?"

"N-no…" her voice quivered.

He pushed her fringe out of her eyes, "Sure?"

"Yes…"

"Are…Are you blushing?" His own cheeks turned red. "Inita-chan…"

She turned her face away from his. "Thanks for helping me. I'll go back to class first then."

He held her back. "I … Inita, we've never actually kissed."

"With good reason too." She murmured.

"Right now…" he pushed her onto the bed, "I want to know all your weak spots."

"Yuki!" her eyes widened as he held her close and kissed her lips lightly.

"But that will have to wait until I can make you love me…Ok?"

"….Whatev…" she pushed open the door to find Sasuke staring at them.

"You're late for class." He stated, nonchalantly.

"Eh?" Her eyes widened. What was he doing here? Had he followed them? Had he heard everything they said? The very idea confused her so much that she just ran off down the hall without replying.

"That was weird…"

"…How long were you there?" Yuki asked.

"Long enough to know you intend to romance her." Sasuke shrugged, "Good luck with that."

"Don't give me that! Just because you treat her like dirt, it doesn't mean people can't tell you're interested." He pointed out, glaring at him.

"I could never fall for someone like her. She's far too normal."

"That's what I thought too…But she's extraordinary. Especially since she rejects you… It makes you curious as to how she could resist you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his new rival. What he said was true…Inita's disapproving stare, cruel reactions and harsh words did bring with them a sense of wonder and uncertainty. And she was indeed a girl who was hard to forget, blonde or not…But he definitely was_ not _in love with her. She was merely a distraction from his usual focus and he hated it.

"Out of class? Tsk, tsk. I expected better of you Uchiha. Then again, you are like your brother." The student council president laughed to herself.

"Jacarra…" he smirked, "How long has it been since Itachi last had the privilege of putting you in your place."

"The last day I had any feelings for that jerk."She rolled her eyes, "I don't even know what I saw in him back then."

"I wonder what you saw in me too."

"…You just take delight in showing up whenever you please, don't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"…" she stalked away eyes narrowed, annoyed by his very presence.

He followed her calmly, leaving Yuki and Sasuke to think up and ending for their clash.

* * *

"Would you _stop_ following me!" she turned to yell at last.

"Hey, Uniqua…" he trapped her against the lockers and stared into her eyes. "Remember what I told you the first time we met?"

"What?" she snarled.

"You have beautiful eyes." He pressed his forehead to hers. "And for some reason, I love to stare at them."

"You have no right to. They belong to someone else now."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Who's the lucky guy?" She was just bluffing, right?

"It's Sasori."

"… You're kidding me."

"No. Now get lost."

"No." he said at last.

"Why not?"

"Because…You've just made me a jealous guy, and I won't forgive him if he steals you from me."

"Kind of late. It's been official for awhile now." She smirked and shoved him away, "Later."

She wasn't serious was she? He looked back and saw Deidara going through his locker.

"Where's my lab book?"

"Hey, Deidara. You're Sasori's best friend right?"

"What about it?"

"This rumor about him and Jacarra…."

"Where have you been? They've been dating for awhile. Haven't you ever seen them together?"

"…" He growled. So this is what had happened when he wasn't looking. It seemed he had to get rid of any chances the two had for relationship progress.

* * *

"She's back…" people whispered as Inita entered the class.

She simply ignored them and took her seat, a pleasant smile on her face. Then she remembered Yuki's kiss. Her face went red and she tried to hide it by sleeping on the desk. Her heart raced. Yuki's kiss… It was the kiss of an experienced lover and she was so inexperienced, it wasn't funny.

If someone said they loved her, would it be easy to win her over? She was beginning to doubt her resistance. After all, she was human with normal human desires.


	15. And The Race Is On

Chapter 14

Inita lifted her head in time to see the student council president enter her class with a guy she'd never seen before. Of course that wasn't saying much considering she'd only been there for a week at most.

"Good morning class 3A. Your history teacher is ill today and as such, I, student council president Jacarra Uniqua and my secretary Kei Takeda have been asked to watch your class."

She sighed. "Maybe now I can sleep."

* * *

Tomoyo poked her friend. "Wake up. Class is over."

She yawned, lifting her head off the desk to effectively rub the sleep from her eyes. "What's next?"

"Gym."

"Uh-huh…" she stood slowly.

"You're not going are you?"

"Why not?"

"Today they're having track meet tryouts. Shizuka's the fastest girl on the team."

"So?"

"They'll blame you if you show up and she doesn't run as well as she usually does."

"As if it matters either way to me…Track meet, huh? I think I'll tryout as well."

Shizuka grinned at her as she walked past. "Going to embarrass yourself at the track today? I'd love to see you fail."

"Humph." She knew no one believed she could run but it was worth a shot.

* * *

"New girl, are you sure you want to race against Shizuka?"  
"Yea. We wouldn't want you to humiliate yourself."

"I'll run. How hard can it be?"

"Inita Hashi is it?" The coach grinned, "You might have confidence, but it takes a lot more than that to beat our champ."

She grimaced, "Gee, thanks."

Jenei looked over at her and smiled while Sasuke stared at her from the stands.

"She'll definitely lose." The Uchiha thought

"Good. Jenei's watching." Shizuka laughed, "Soon he'll see what a mistake he made."

"On your mark…"

Inita tied her hair into a ponytail quickly and took her place on the track. Ignoring Shizuka's degrading stare, she fixed her eyes on the goal.

"Get set…GO!"

The sound of the shot reverberated in her ears. Her mind went blank. Nothing else existed; nothing but the finish.

Halfway through, Shizuka led the way, while Inita trailed behind at 4th. "I knew it. She's awful…"

Her eyes narrowed as she charged forward with the speed of a gazelle. No one saw it coming. She just flashed past the others, crossing the finish well ahead of their track star, her ponytail holder barely clinging to a thin strand at the end as if holding on for dear life.

"Crap…" she muttered, "Its fallen off." She knelt to pick up her scrunchie and then stood, at last noticing everyone's blank stares. "I'm sorry…What happened? Did I miss something?

Jenei hugged her. "You were amazing!"

"Oh…really?" Inita blushed. He was too close…

"Really…" he confirmed, staring deeply into her eyes.

Sasuke pushed him away and tilted his head in her direction. "Not bad… For a girl."

"What does that mean?" she growled.

"Practice is at 4:00." He said walking off.

She was about to stop him when Shizuka stormed up to her.

"How dare you embarrass me like that?"

"Maybe you just got overconfident…"

"Well I know one barrier you won't get past. Jenei's little sister." She grinned sinisterly. "She's appalled by the very thought of a strange girl getting too close to her darling brother."

Inita shrugged and walked towards the coach. "You can keep her on the team…" she said, "I'm not running anymore."

Yuki and Tomoyo stood by the door waiting to congratulate her.

"Awesome!" Tomoyo cried, pumping her fists into the air.

"That was great, Inita."

"Thanks, guys." She avoided making eye contact with him for too long. She could still feel his kiss.

"Will you stay and watch my race?" he asked.

"Uh…"

"Sure!" her bestie answered.

He smiled, "Great."

~Minutes later~

Inita sat in the stands waiting for the boy's race to start. She looked across. Naruto and Shikamaru were also sitting there.

"Shouldn't you guys be in the race?"

"Nah…Sasuke always wins."

"Not against Yuki he won't." Inita smiled.

"Yuki?" Shikamaru stood suddenly and stared at the racers. "I knew he seemed familiar."

"Huh?"

The sound of the starting gun shattered her thoughts and turned her attention back to the runners. Sure enough, there was Yuki out front, gliding to the finish with ease, claiming first place as his own. Sasuke came in a close second, furious at his defeat by the newcomer. Jenei, used to coming in second, was now third.

"And first place is Yuki Aikato."

The whole gymnasium gasped.

Inita was confused. Did they know Yuki?

"Yuki's back." One girl giggled.  
"He's cuter than I remembered."  
"I wonder if he'll accept me as his girlfriend?"  
"No way! I'm more attractive."

"Inita!" Yuki yelled into the megaphone, "I won for you!"

She could just feel the icy glares, "…heh…" She waved to him weakly.

The next thing she knew he had vaulted the rails in front of her and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened, darting around only to be met with the glares of the other girls around her.

She pushed him back. "Yuki…"

"I missed you a lot after you left. I'm making sure I can stay by your side this time."

"She's building a harem, that girl."  
"First Jenei, then Deidara, then Yuki. Will she ever stop?"  
"No fair!" another wailed.  
"She's taken most of the cute ones that Jacarra doesn't have."  
"There's still Kei. And Sasuke…"

"Yuki is it?" The Uchiha asked, "I'm afraid she won't be able to go home with you this evening. I've decided. Practice is now at 3:10."

"Eh? W-wait!" she was dazed enough already; he was just adding to it.

Jenei stared at Yuki. "No way is he gonna manipulate her like he did Shizuka. Inita's mine!"


	16. Don't Underestimate Me

Chapter 15

"I'm late!" Inita squealed, rushing towards the gate, unaware of her enemies' plan to stop her.

"If she were to get hurt by…say…a moving car, maybe she'd just die on us." They laughed.

She turned the corner, only to be met by a red convertible charging towards her. Without a second thought she dashed towards it, leapt onto the hood, did a somersault in the air and landed on the ground behind it, only to run towards the gate as before.

"She…She's inhuman!"  
"She left a dent in the hood."

Yuki chuckled. "You honestly wanted to stop her like that? She's had to deal with worse at our old school."

"Huh?"  
"Worse?"

"That running ability she displayed in gym? She got that from having to escape from popular kids who hated her, even when they were driving cars. That amazing jumping skill you saw just now? She got that from having to avoid garbage cans and even lockers in the school hall. I bet she could even find a way to jump off a three storey building without getting hurt. Heck, she does this subconsciously now."

"No way."  
"That's impossible."

"Tell that to her. She jumped out of the 3rd floor chemistry lab window down to a cement walkway just to save her friend Suki's phone."

"So…You're after her cuz she's superhuman?"

"No…It's because I love her." He stared after her smiling.

"We don't stand a chance, girls." One of the leaders whispered.  
"How unfair…"  
"We'll never be like her."  
"Say…I have an idea."  
"What?"  
"We should just give up trying to hurt her. I mean, we're not going to get anywhere with it…"  
"Yea…that makes sense."  
"And we should try to be friends with her. Maybe then we'll see what Yuki, Jenei and Deidara see in her."  
"….Why not? She seems pretty nice."  
"She wasn't mean to us and we tried to hurt her out of the blue…"

"We're no better than criminals." One wailed.  
"Let's be nice to her from now on."

"YEA!"

Just then, Inita ran back through the gates. "Yuki…Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, no problem."

"My guitar…I left it at home because I didn't know Sasuke would order practice today. Could you please bring it to the Katsune Studios…?"

"Anything for you." He smiled, "And when you get home, I'll make sure we have fun."

"Eh?"

"I'm kidding." He laughed. "Hurry and go. I'll be there in no time."

"….This is gonna be hard."  
"You're telling me."

* * *

Inita arrived at the building's doors quite out of breath. "Hello?" she called, "Someone let me in please."

"Who are you?" A tall guy around Deidara's age asked. His eyes reminded her of Jenei's but his hair was a darker shade of brown.

"I'm Inita Hashi…I'm supposed to be practicing with Stellar Flame…"

"Sure…" He pulled out his cell and called someone, "Hey, does the name Inita ring any bells? Ok. I'll send her up."

"Who was that?"

"My dad. Sorry about that. I'm Kiyo Katsune. I work here when I'm not at college."

"Katsune…You're Jenei's older brother?"

"Yea. He's in your class right?"

"Yes…" she looked at the time and cried out, "Oh my goodness. I'm so late! Where is Yuki with my guitar?"

"Right here." He said, handing her the purple and white instrument.

"Thanks!" she smiled, running inside. Stepping into the elevator, she checked the floor listing and at last pressed '16.'

As she exited the elevator she was greeted by the view of Naruto and Shikamaru's bored faces. She pushed open the door.

"I'm here…"

"You're the new guitarist?" Shiki asked.

"I'm on trial I guess…"

"I see…That makes sense now." He murmured.

"What makes sense?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall."

"Thanks." And off she went.

Not too far down the hallway, she passed a door only to hear:

"Who is she?"

"You mean Inita?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes peered through the crack of the half open door. There stood Sasuke and Ino, seemingly in a heated argument.

Ino's eyes narrowed, "What the hell are you thinking? I can't believe you are trying to replace Kiba with that carbon copy wannabe of me. All she needs to do is let her hair grow, bleach it and wear light blue contacts and she'll look enough like me to fool any idiot passing her."

"At least she's enough unlike you to not drive me insane."

"I like you enough to tell you you're making a serious mistake with her."

"Good gosh. I'm not dating her! She's just playing the guitar."

"Or so you say. Have you even ever heard her play? I just think…"

"There you go. Assuming I care what you think again."

"Sas…"

Just then Inita sneezed. They both turned to stare at her, Ino confused and annoyed and Sasuke almost relieved.

"You!"

"Sorry…I…"

"Don't apologise to her, Inita. Let's just go." He said, taking her arm and dragging her away.

"Seriously? Whatever happened to 'I don't need you messing up our work?' Why'd you change your mind?" Inita pulled away suddenly, "Are you trying to get back at your ex?"

"So what if I am?" he asked, carelessly.

She narrowed her eyes. "Then I'd go home." She turned away, muttering angrily to herself as she went.

He smirked, "What?"

"I'm leaving." She replied calmly.

"You forget…You're in my domain." He snapped his fingers, assembling several security guards. "You're not leaving until I say so."

"Eh?" She gazed around her, growing slightly claustrophobic. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's nothing really. I just want to hear you play."

"That's it?" She was growing suspicious.

"Why? Can't I change my mind?"

"That's what makes it odd. You never do."

"And how would you know that?"

"I used Google." She snarled, stating indignantly at him.

"Relax. No need to be so edgy."

"I want out of this. I didn't even agree to this stupid…"

"Ok. As your punishment, you are now our official guitarist."

"WHAT?"

He walked past her smiling. "Be here tomorrow or else," he looked back, "I _will_ find you."

"Humph…" She murmured after he'd left, "He doesn't scare me."

"Miss. Hashi, I'm afraid we'll have to keep you here until further notice." A guard said.

At his words, her mind went blank. She looked around. The elevator was blocked off; so were the stairs. Staring up she noticed a row of chandeliers leading down the hall, straight towards a fire exit.

Her brain kicked into overdrive. It was just like when she was attacked at her previous school, only less threatening. Dashing forward, she combined her speed and jumping abilities to ricochet off the wall and onto the chandelier which had been above her. Then, leaping from one to the next without so much as a thought for her safety or that of the crystals she was shattering, she made her escape.

"Miss. Hashi!"

* * *

As Sasuke entered the room, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him. "Where's Inita?"

"You mean our guitarist?" he asked.

"…" Tilting his head to a side he spotted her. "That guitarist?"

Sasuke turned to follow his gaze. "What the…?"

"I didn't know you were into gymnasts."

"Inita! Get down!"

"Ha! Make me!" she laughed, the guitar case on her back failing to slow her down.

As she reached the last crystal chandelier, she dashed through the door of the fire exit and slid down the rail of the stairs to the 15th floor. Spying an open window, she vaulted to the roof of a nearby building, shocking the pedestrians below her.

"Are you insane?" Sasuke yelled.

"Nope!" She grinned, "A word of advice…Don't underestimate me." And with that, she headed calmly away.


	17. The Bad Thing About Being Popular

Chapter 16

"Now to find a way out of this…" she though, walking thought a door on the rooftop which led to some stairs.

Upon reaching the next floor, she noticed sculptures and paintings lining the hallway. She was dazzled for a moment…What was this place?

"Hey! Who are you and why are you in my studio?"

She almost jumped out of her skin. The voice from behind her seemed absolutely livid.

"Turn around."

She twirled to face her captor; it was Sai. "Um…"

"You're that girl from before… Here to steal my artwork?"

"Why would I waste my time on something as tasteless as that…" she shrugged, laughing nervously and indicating to a picture right next to her.

He wasn't amused. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"The roof…."

"And just how did you manage that? Helicopter?"

"Actually….It's a funny story that one…."

"Sure….What is it? You can walk up walls?" he was definitely mocking her.

"No. But I kind of jumped out of a 15th floor window in the Katsune Studios tower so….."

"…You're kidding me, right?"

"Um…no?"

"…Get out…"

"Fine…I was leaving anyway. Who knows if Sasuke is out there looking for me…?"

"Sasuke, huh?" he smirked.

"Later!" she yelled, running out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jacarra stared blankly at a picture in her office. Abruptly, she turned to Kei and announced, "He's back."

"Who?" Kei Takeda looked up lazily from his notes.

"Itachi Uchiha is after me again."

"He gave up?"

"…Stop joking, Kei…Help me…" she whined, something she looked like she could never do.

"What do you want me to do? You yourself said you wanted to feel the satisfaction of rejecting him….Just reject him already."

"I want to! God knows I want to! But every time I see him I can always see what happened that day…."

* * *

_Ariel sighed, "Guys, I'm moving…"_

_"No…"Miyuki, Kei's younger sister, gasped_

_"You're kidding…"_

_"No way. I gotta go. Today is my last day here."_

_Jacarra tilted her head, biting her lip. "You…You'll call and stuff, right?"_

_"Of course! I'll miss you guys."_

_"We'll miss you too." Miyuki smiled, hoping to hide the tears in her eyes._

_"Jacarra, smile."_

_She forced one…_

_"Oh yea…One more thing." Ariel grinned "You better not let Uchiha take advantage of you!"_

_"I…" she hesitated, "I won't…"_

**_~Later that day~_**

_As Ariel left she paused near Itachi and his friends and shot them a glare. Then she continued on her way._

_"Ooo. The witch is leaving for good… Are you gonna move in on her now? Cuz if you don't I will." Pein laughed._

_"Yeah, I'm going after her. Don't you have a girl already though?"_

_"Who cares? Jacarra is hot."_

_"Shhh…Here she comes…"_

_"…"_

_"Hey, jade-eyes…What's up?"_

_"Ariel's moving…."_

_"Depressed?" he smiled, "Let me comfort you…"_

_"No…Ariel told me…" _

_"She's gone. She won't care…Heck, she won't even know."_

_Pein snickered. Kisame pretended to stare off into space._

_Kei meanwhile, stared directly at Itachi. "He's gonna hurt her…I can just feel it…"_

_Miyuki tugged on her sleeve. "Remember, Ariel…"_

_"Relax, kid." He snatched her friend away, "We're just gonna talk."_

**_~Moments Later~_**

_"Ummm…Itachi, I think Miyuki's right…" Her heart was racing a mile a minute. If only he wouldn't insist on coming so close._

_"You know what? You're eyes are beautiful." He trapped her against the wall while leaning ever closer, "Wanna play?"_

_"I can't. I don't want to…" Her eyes widened as he kissed her._

_"Nice…What other cute expressions do you have? Hey, stick out your tongue…"_

_"Why?" she stared blankly at him._

_"You're so innocent…It's ok. Just do it."_

_She obeyed, unsure what he was going to do. _

_He smiled, then slipping his own tongue into her mouth. His body pressed against hers. His fingers trailed over her hips, sliding under her shirt._

_"Mmmm!" She shoved him away, "What are you doing?"_

_"Making you a little less innocent."_

_"I knew I should have listened to Ariel and Miyuki!" she span around to leave._

_"Where do you think you're going?" He held her back._

_"I…I don't wanna see you right now…"_

_"That's cool…" He pulled her closer, his chest to her back. "Problem solved."_

_"Let me go!" she struggled against his grip. "Leave me alone."_

_"You're mine…" he chuckled, continuing his torture of her._

_"Kei! Miyu…"_

_"Shushhhhh."_

_"Jacarra?"_

_"Kei! Help me!"_

* * *

Kei looked down. His heart pounded. She remembered…She definitely remembered…

"And you, Kei…You surprised me…."

* * *

_"Get away from her, Uchiha!"_

_"Oh? What are you gonna do, Takeda? Beat me?"_

_Kei's eyes narrowed as he stormed forward with a fiery aura blazing around him, yanking Jacarra away from his enemy. Then, one well aimed punch to the face. "Go soak your head, loser." He growled._

* * *

"You're supposed to be the most calm, collected one in our group. What happened Kei?"

He could feel the jolts of his heart against his chest. He himself couldn't understand it. Why had he…?

"Kei?" she leaned closer, "If you don't know, it's ok."

"…Let's not talk about that…It's not something I'm proud of…"

"Well, um…It's late. Want to walk home together?"

"I'm walking you home…"

"Will you stay over? There's some work we need to finish by next week and it might take awhile…"

"No problem. Anything for the student council president." He smiled, but on the inside he could help but feel strange…Did he ever really think out his actions that day? Or come up with a reason why?

"Alright. Let's go."

He followed her, his mind on auto-pilot. It was unimportant, he decided at last. Just a one-time occurrence. No problem, right?


	18. Uncertain Future meets Unclear Past

**Author's comments:**

**Well, I've got pictures of my charactes on photobucket. So, In case any of you wants to know what, say, Inita looks like:**

**look for : OnyxIndustries**

**and select: see this user's profile.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Sasuke was annoyed. Who did she think she was? And did she really believe it was so easy to escape him?

"When I find her…"

"Why does it matter so much? You don't even like her." Naruto asked, leaning on the wall.

Shikamaru agreed, "Why couldn't you just apologize to Kiba already? We wouldn't be in this mess if you did that a long while ago."

"You seem to have lost the concept guys. Uchihas don't apologize."

"If you keep this up with the new girl you might just have to do a lot of it. Especially to her."

He glared at his band mate for a moment. How dare he imply such a thing? And besides, no one cared about Kiba anymore. It was almost as though he'd never been a part of the band.

Jenei walked in at that moment. His eyes shifted towards Sasuke and then back outside, as if there was something interesting outside the doors. He then noted the confused guards.

"What's going on?" He asked at last.

"Don't worry about it. It's under control." Sasuke dismissed him.

"Yea," Shikamaru began, "Because letting a girl jump from the 15th floor window is something that usually happens around here."

"What? Is she ok?" The Katsune heir's eyes widened.

"Sure." Shikamaru continued before Sasuke could stop him, "Inita is still very much alive and kicking."

"Inita?" His glare shifted to the Uchiha. "You!"

"What?" the nonchalant reply came.

"That's why all those people are out there? Where is she?"

"How should I know? She left didn't she?"

* * *

"How'd it go?" Yuki asked her once she arrived home.

"It was…" she paused and forced a smile, "It was ok I guess."

"…" he stared at her, "You're sure?"

She looked down. Even now she could still feel his kiss. Nodding she hoped to shake it off.

He sighed. "Fine then…Let's go to sleep then, eh? School tomorrow and all." He looked back, smiling. "Is that ok, Inita?"

"Um…What is ok?"

"If we don't do anything tonight. That's fine with you, ne?"

"Yea…" she nodded.

"Unfortunately….Hey, hey… Is it ok if I get a good night kiss?"

"W-what?" her face flushed red.

"Just one! I'll be gentle; promise!" He leaned closer, "Can I? Please?"

"Umm….O-ok." She closed her eyes. There was no way she'd live comfortably through tomorrow if she refused him. He'd be nagging her all day.

He held her against the wall. As his face neared hers he could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. He smiled…But now was not the time to get over confident. She was waiting…Waiting for their lips to touch. Time to grant her wish. Just a little closer…

"I'm home! Inita! Yu…ki?" Ariel dropped her shopping bags. "Oi! Stalker boy, what are you doing to my sister?"

"Ah? It was only an innocent kiss."

"Why is she shaking then? And why are her eyes closed so tightly, eh?" She launched into her older sister defense.

"I…I told him it was ok, Ariel…"

"Huh?"

Inita looked down. "I really did…"

"…What sort of brainwashing did he use on you? Are you ok? I'll snap you out of it, don't worry!"

Yuki's expression faded into a blank stare, "Is she high?"

"Inita…Another thing…" she began in a calm motherly voice.

"Yes?"

"What the hell is this, eh?" She held up her phone, playing a video of her sister jumping out of the Katsune tower. "Are you insane? He actually brainwashed you didn't he?"

"No! Please don't blame Yuki! It was my fault, I'm sorry!"

"Eh?"

"It's my own fault for listening to that Sasuke…" she sighed, looking up at her sister moments later. "It won't happen again…Promise…"

"Ah…That is…Please rest well."

* * *

Tomoyo ran up to Inita out of sorts. "Inita-chan! That is…I…No, no…"

"Huh?"

"It's the school we've always been rivals with…Some of the students are here….."

"Umm…I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Oh…It's just that…KurenaiAcademyholds some unpleasant memories for me."

"Ne, ne. Neji-kun….There's that girl again." A girl in a uniform of a white shirt with a navy blue skirt, black shoes and high white socks pointed in their direction. Her eyes were similar to Tomoyo's, though her hair was not brown…

The boy next to her however, had brown hair and wore the male version of his companion's uniform, tie and all.

"I see, Hinata."

Tomoyo cringed behind Inita. These people…She didn't want to see them…Not now…Not ever…

"Hey, will you talk to us a little. We don't even know your name…And even though you went to school with us, we've never talked…Will you tell us why?"

"…I…"

"Ah…She's finally answering us, Neji-kun…"

"I hate you….You were so mean to me after….after…" She ran off crying.

"I'm sorry. My friend must have mistaken you for someone else…Wait for me!" Inita dashed after her.

"After…..what?"

* * *

"You hate them? That was rather harsh…"

"You don't understand! They're….my cousins…"

"Huh?"

"This all started several years ago when I was around 5 or 6. My mother had been grandfather's favorite…until she got married to my father. From that marriage came my older sister and I. Sayori was much more deliberate than I was. She was smart when it came to numbers and things like that. I could never keep up. Then after dad died in a car accident, mom at last plucked up the courage to visit her father."

* * *

_"Ne…Father, I want you to meet your grandchildren. Sayori, Tomoyo, say hi!"_

_"Good afternoon, grandfather." Sayori bowed._

_"G…Good afternoon."_

_"Niami….A moment please…"_

_"Yes father. Go play with your cousins girls."_

_"Yes mother."_

* * *

"That was when I first met them. They were really nice to me, and we got along well. Mother took us over often to visit. We became the best of friends. But…But…"Tears poured out.

* * *

_The soft knocking of children's hands echoed from the door of the Hyuga house._

_"Hello?"_

_"Grandfather…" Tomoyo was in tears, "Mother…Mother is ill. Please help her…"_

_He frowned._

_Sayori, sensing the tenseness threw away all her family ties. Her security was more important. " Let her die if you want grandfather."_

_"Sayori, stay awhile." He nodded approvingly._

_"But…Mama…Sayori, mother's going to die. Don't you care?"_

_"Annoying brat. Go home!"_

_Neji and Hinata could sense the animosity in the air as they approached Tomoyo._

_"Are you…"_

_"Don't talk to her. It's best to forget she exists…She doesn't belong here."_

_"Sorry, grandfather…"_

* * *

"As I left I could hear him telling the others to forget me…Ignore me…Whatever it took to end my mother's bloodline at me…"

* * *

"_G-grandfather won't send help mother…and Sayori left and now Hinata and Neji are ignoring me…..Mother, I'm scared…" Tomoyo lamented a few days later._

_"It's ok…" Niami coughed viciously… "But Tomoyo, when I die…Stay strong."_

_"Mama no! I'll be a good doctor. You'll get better."_

_"We haven't got the money, darling…" she smiled, "Be good…"_

* * *

"She died that night and the house was soon repossessed. I was forced to live on the streets. I was always alone, scared, hungry….But worst of all…I felt betrayed. No one even bothered to look for me. Neji and Hinata would always pass like I didn't exist…I hated life. Until one day…"

* * *

_"Ha-hah….Oh…Mom, look." A young boy ran over to the motionless body he saw on the grass._

_"Hanzo!"_

_"Ne, ne…Pretty girl, wake up."_

_"Uh…."_

_"Forgive my son. Why are you out so late? Did you run away from home?"_

_"I don't have a home…No one in my family wants me…"_

_"Not even your parents?" Hanzo asked._

_"My parents…." She started to cry, "Aren't here anymore…."_

_"Wh-what?"_

_"My father died when I was 4 and mom died last month."_

_"And none of your aunts or uncles will take you in?_

_"My dad came from far away and even if I were to go there I don't know who to look for. And my grandfather from my mother's side has convinced everyone to hate me."_

_"Mom, can't we take her in? It'll be like having a sister…"_

_"I…I don't know."_

_"Let's go home, Nazo-chan." **(nazo means mystery)**_

_"um…"_

_"Eh? What is it?_

_"M…My name is Tomoyo…Not Nazo…"_

_"Tomoyo-chan…." Hanzo smiled. "Let's go."_

* * *

"Oh…Wow…I'm sorry." She smiled, hoping to cheer her friend up, "Where does Hanzo go to school?"

"…KurenaiAcademy…" Tomoyo looked down.

"Oh… Ah! Lets go look for him."

"W-wait…"

They rushed outside into the school yard where the majority of Kurenai's students stood waiting for their student council to end their meeting with the student council of this school.

"Excuse me…" Inita asked a girl with long, black hair and dark eyes. "Do you know Hanzo?"

"Hanzo Kamida? Yeah, my brother Alex is his best friend."

"A…Alex?" Inita and Tomoyo looked at each other.

"His family is fromEngland. Alex Cain."

"Don't you mean 'our family'?"

"Ah? No, I was adopted. But his mother doesn't want him to know yet."

"Then will you help us find, Hanzo…?"

" I'm Savila…. And yeah. No problem." She turned abruptly, "Alexxx!"

"What happened?" A tall silver haired boy with purple eyes turned to her. "What did you do now?"

"These girls want to see Hanzo."

"Outsiders? What do they want?" Alex looked at them disapprovingly.

"Tomoyo! Good morning! I didn't see you leave today." Hanzo smiled, "I must have been too late."

"I was in a hurry, Hanzo-sama." Tomoyo smiled.

"I see…Who's this?" he asked.

"This is my friend Inita!"

"Nice to meet you." Inita greeted him.

"On the contrary…" He kissed her fingertips, "The pleasure is all mine."


	19. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Author's comments:**

**I've got pictures of my charactes on photobucket. So, In case any of you wants to know what, say, Inita looks like:**

**look for : OnyxIndustries**

**and select: see this user's profile.**

* * *

Chapter 18

"R-really?" Inita glanced over at Tomoyo.

"That's how he greets all the girls he meets. Don't take it too personally." Tomoyo said, hoping to clear the misted intentions of her 'brother.'

"Why'd you have to tell her that?" Hanzo laughed playfully, his almost ashy brown hair shifting as he did, "What if this was going to be different?"

"Then I don't think her lover would have taken too kindly to it."

"Eh? Lover?" he looked towards Inita with widened dark grey eyes, "Seriously? What's he like?"

"See for yourself." Tomoyo answered, not allowing Inita a word in edgewise.

Deidara's hair blew in the gentle breeze, shining a little. His eyes lit up once he spotted her; his precious Inita.

The most of Kurenai Academy girls were fascinated by him.

Hanzo looked towards Tomoyo, "Him?"

"He's so cuteee."  
"I want him."  
"Is he….Walking this way?"  
"KYAAA!"

"Nini-chan!" He hugged her.

"Nee-chan?"  
"Is she his sister?"  
"They don't look that much alike…Except maybe the blonde hair…"  
"And even though their eyes are blue they're different shades…"

"I missed you… Shall we go to a motel this weekend?" A spark flashed in his eyes.

"We're not even official and you're thinking this way…. Get off." She narrowed her eyes and pushed him back.

"I'm sorry, Inita." He pouted, little tears in the corners of his eyes. "Forgive me."

"No." she turned away.

"You're so mean…"

The Kurenai girls stared blankly at them. One at last plucked up the courage to go over.

"E-excuse me. If she doesn't want you back…I won't mind…."

"I refuse." He instantly became serious, pulling Inita toward himself.

"Eh?" the girl was shocked, "But…"

"She's my lover. There's no way I'd leave her."

Inita pulled away and turned to the girl with pleading eyes, "Please don't misunderstand. It's unofficial. And we've never…done 'stuff'."

"In any case, you're still my lover, ne?"

"…Whatever."

"Inita!" Brown tresses whisked past the still shocked girl, honey eyes wide with anxiety.

"Ohhh!"  
"It's Jenei!"  
"He's so kawaiii."

"Inita, are you ok? I heard you jumped out of the…" he paused to catch his breath.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

Deidara developed a scarily serious face. "You interrupted us, Katsune. And on top of that you made her smile…"

"She's not exclusively yours, you know. You can't control everyone she interacts with."

"If I kill you that's one less person."

"What's with that scary tone of yours?"

"I-ni-ta!" Yuki tackled her. "Ariel was scolding me all through this morning and then you just left without me!"

"Serves you right, stalker." Deidara smiled.

"I'm with him on this one." Jenei agreed.

"You're fine ones to talk. You know the least about her!"

"Ah, go drown yourself or something."

"What was that?"

Inita grabbed Tomoyo's arm weakly, "Help…."

Hanzo raised an eyebrow in amusement. "That's how it is, eh?"

"Huh?" the three rivals looked around.

"Ey? Who the hell is he?" Yuki pointed towards Hanzo.

"I see you are all very interested in her. Then, I will also become your rival, seeking what it is that makes her so special." He turned to Inita and bowed, "Please, treat me kindly princess."

Stellar Flame arrived and at once noticed the commotion by the fountain. Nearing they could hear:

"Princess?"

"Back off, kid. She's mine."

Sasuke pushed his way through the crowd. He strode over and interrupted their argument.

"You're all fools if you ask me. Getting this worked up over such a small issue." He glared at them.

"Go to hell, Uchiha." Jenei yelled back, gripping his enemy's jacket, "And stay there. She almost died because of you."

"Humph…" he pulled away, "I wasn't the one who told her to jump, Katsune…."

At that moment the student councils exited the building.

"Miss. Uniqua certainly has become cuter since we last met." A guy with white hair which covered his eyes when he looked down led the Kurenai crowd out.

Ino, who was also on the Kurenai council, followed him. Then after her trailed Sakura, Neji, Hinata and Konan.

"If you say so, Kazai-kun." Ino agreed, addressing him by his last name, focusing on Sasuke.

He sensed her jealousy and walked towards Inita. As he neared her, Ino got more and more tense.

"This is your fault then?" he whispered, stopping next to her.

"Eh?" she was shocked to hear such a calm, soothing voice saying such accusing words. Perhaps he was just naturally polite?

"Then, I look forward to investigating this. Maybe sometime we can meet in a more comfortable situation…" He lifted his head slightly and glanced across, with piercing navy blue eyes, "Shall we become friends?"

"I…"

"Good." He smirked, "Don't hesitate to visit Kurenai Academy then."

Then he left her side, allowing her to heave a sigh of relief.

"You can go home now. There is nothing left to do today anyway." Kazai smiled as he addressed the Kurenai students, adding under his breath "I've already seen what this girl can do to ordinary fools. I doubt her enchantment will work on me."

As Savila turned to leave she spotted something strange. Herself in the crowd of Konoha High students…Just with shorter hair. Perhaps, this was the opportunity she had been waiting for? In any case she had no place at Kurenai any longer.


	20. Forbidden Love Maybe?

Chapter 19

Tomoyo smiled at her friend. "Let's go inside then, our lunch break is just about over."

Inita was dazed. What had just happened? It seemed like her whole world just broke off its axis and was floating away into space. As the last of the Kurenai students filtered through the gate, she made an uneasy step forward before fainting to the floor. Even the impact of solid concrete would hurt less than the confusion she was feeling.

"Inita!"

The voices surrounding her faded into nothingness. The sunlight paled as her eyes closed. It was as if she was drifting away with her world, deep into the darkness of uncertainty.

* * *

As Savila walked next to Alex, she pondered her situation; child-like voices ringing out in her mind.

_"Savila, lets stay together like this, ok?"  
"Yea. You and me."_

"Savila!" Alex was staring at her with concern.

"Huh?"

"I was calling you for the longest time. What's wrong? You look distracted."

She looked down…If she were to tell him, how would he react? Would he be relieved? Angry? Indifferent?

"Savila?"

"It's ok. I just wanted to ask mom if I could change schools."

"Change schools? And go where?" His violet eyes watched hers.

"Konoha High."

"With the outsiders? Are you insane?" He grabbed her hand tightly. "I won't allow it!"

"Let go of me, Alex! You can't just decide what I can and can't do! You didn't want me in the family anyway!" She yelled back, running off.

Shame crept over him as he remembered the reason why she said those words…

* * *

**(Savila and Alex's combined memory)**

_"Alex! We're home. And we've brought a surprise with us!"_

_"What is it?" 6 year old Alex asked, eyes wide with anticipation._

_"It's your sister." His mother smiled._

_"I don't have one." Alex frowned, "I don't want one either."_

_"Don't be so mean. This is Savila. She's 5."_

_"Where did she come from?" He looked her up and down with malice._

_"She was living with my mother for awhile." His father joined in._

_"You! Can't you speak for yourself?"_

_Savila cringed. She wasn't supposed to say anything; not until she learned 'proper English'. Her new mother had told her so. At last she nodded._

_"Then talk! Or are you just a coward?"_

_Tears built up in her eyes. Then she did the only thing she knew how to do when dealing with mean boys….She slapped him._

_"…" he was shocked. Had this little girl just hit him?_

_"Whaaaaaaaaaaa!" she erupted in tears, screaming hysterically as her new father carried her up the stairs to her room._

_"Alex…" his mother sat on the chair in front of him, "You were very mean to her, you know. It's only natural that she would react like that."_

_"I don't like her…Send her back."_

**_A few years later_**

_On Savila's 8th birthday, she bounced over to her brother, ecstatic._

_"Will you play a game with me, Alex?" she was staring admiringly into his eyes._

_"…I don't want to play with a girl like you."_

_Her bright smile faded. "Why not?"_

_"I hate girly games."_

_"It's not girly; I promise!"_

_"That was my nice way of saying I hate you. I wish you weren't my sister."_

_Her eyes glimmered with tears. She was left out again._

_Whack!_

_Her gloved fist connected with his face, sending him reeling to the floor. "In that case, I hate you too!" She yelled back, running up to her room._

* * *

"I hate you too…." He repeated, looking down.

Who was he kidding? He didn't hate her. It was true he didn't want her as a sister, but there was a reason for that. Far from hating her, he was actually in love with her…

Her bright coal colored eyes, her silky jet black hair and her stunning smile…She was everything to him. And so, every time he remembered her words that day, it would hurt to his core.

Worse yet, he couldn't even tell her how he felt. They weren't just family…They were siblings; the thickest type of blood relation one can have. And surely their parents would never support such a love… a one-sided, forbidden love.

By the time he snapped out of it, he realized he had reached home; a huge, European mansion.

"Young master Alex, why are you home so late? Your sister arrived ages ago."

"Sister…" he muttered, "ha…"

Entering the vast living room he tossed his bag into a corner and flopped down on the couch, staring at the floor. His ears detected a pair of heels approaching…descending the staircase…walking towards him…

"Alex…" It was his mother's voice.

"…" He kept his head down.

"Savila came home very upset. When I asked about it she said you didn't want her to transfer schools…"

"Will you let her mom?" his voice was shaking, "Are you going to let her leave Kurenai?"

"…Yes. She's old enough to make her own decisions. You know that…"

"I don't want her to." He murmured, "I don't want her to go…"

"You don't want her to leave you. Is that what you mean?"

His eyes widened.

"Alex, you've got to let her go."

"I can't! I know you're going to hate me for it, but I can't! I…I love her…."

The pause that followed only made him more nervous. He didn't dare look up, lest he should face her disapproving stare.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha…Alex, darling, are you so worried about that?" She touched his head gently, "Look up. I have something to tell you."

He raised his head slowly, "Please, don't be angry mother…"

"I'm not…And the reason is this." She leaned closer and whispered, "Savila is not really your sister."

"….W-what?"

"We adopted her because her real mother was too ill to keep her."

"But she…"

"We told her not to tell you no matter what."

His heart raced. "Then…It's ok for me to love her?"

"I suppose…That is providing…"

At that moment, Savila entered the room, "Alex…I'm sorry about earlier…I just have to follow my own path…"

He hugged her tightly and pulled her into a kiss.

She twitched and pulled away, slapping him. "Don't you _dare_ toy with me like that!" she raged, storming away.

"Ow…" he winced.

His mother tapped his shoulder, "Providing you don't do something like that."


	21. Not So Feminine Wiles

Chapter 20

As Inita entered the school the next day, she could barely remember anything that happened after she blacked out. Now, her condition had worsened; a fever.

And to think she still came to school! She was pushing herself way past her limits, so it was no surprise, for her at least, when she fell backwards into a shocked student's arms, completely unconscious.

* * *

Hours later, she awoke in the nurse's office on one of the hospital beds.

"You ok?" a voice came.

She turned her head slowly, her eyes finally agreeing to focus. Someone was sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"You're running a heck of a fever. Caught the cold maybe?" They stood and walked over to the sink to wet a washcloth for her forehead.

She noticed the boyish flare of their shoulder-length hair; the dark tresses of a playboy, perhaps? Most of their clothes were loose fitting, from the black camo cargo pants, to the grey hoodie with the black star design on the back, to the white t-shirt. They also wore combat boots and one of those huge chains with a ring on it around their neck. Their ears were pierced, each at least twice, with both tiny hoops and studs.

As they turned back to her she noticed the cold glint in vaguely girly eyes and the spiky fringe which battled to keep its position in front of those eyes. A watch, obviously to big for his wrist, ticked away quietly.

Ah. She recalled seeing this person every now and again in the halls after classes. Almost always with a certain group of guys or followed by their dedicated fan girls. But then, what guy at this school didn't have a group of fan girls. But there was something else about his face… something more familiar.

Placing the wet cloth on her forehead, they watched in amusement as she wiped the stray droplets from her eyes. "What's your name?"

"…Inita…" she answered quietly. His voice wasn't deep…but it wasn't too high pitched either…

"You should take better care of yourself then, Inita."

"What time is it?"

"I wouldn't worry too much. You only missed assembly and two classes so far."

"Only?" she sat up quickly, only to fall back onto the pillow exhausted.

"So excitable…" he laughed.

"…Why are you here anyway?"

"Me?" a smile as he pointed to himself, "I'm skipping class."

"… Delinquent?" she wondered.

"I'm leaving now though. Take care of yourself."

"Wait!" she called, "What's your name?"

"Well, since so few people know my first name, everyone just calls me Yamato."

"Thanks for watching over me then, Yamato."

A quick smile, "No problem…"

* * *

Just then, Savila arrived to deliver her application letter to the school.

"Good morning. Principal?"

"Yamato this is the third time this morning!" the elderly gentleman raged, shocking her, "What's with the get up and the wig?"

"Um…Sir, I'm Savila Cain…I'm here to give you my application letter?"

"Oh…my, my. Sorry my dear. You look a bit like one of the troublemakers at our school."

"Why don't you just kick them out then?"

"Unfortunately, aside from being a troublemaker, Yamato is actually a brilliant student; always placing 3rd or higher in class…In any case, thank you for your time. We will alert you once you are accepted to the school."

* * *

As Yamato strolled through the halls, girls eyed him, wondering when he would at last pick a girlfriend from amongst them. Every attempt to seduce him had always gotten them answers like:

"What do you think this is? A circus?"  
"I definitely don't want to go out with any of you. With good reason too."  
"Please leave me alone already."

A gasp. Everyone focused on the girl down the hall. She looked so much like Yamato, just more feminine and with much longer hair.

He turned, his eyes widening as he spotted her.

"So you're Yamato. I had a feeling it was you." Savila smirked.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, Savila."

"Right back at you, sis."

Sis? As in sister? Then…That meant that Yamato…was a **_girl_**?


	22. I Need A Doctor, Not A Playboy

Chapter 21

Savila linked arms with her sibling. "Let's go talk, ok?"

"H-hold on…" one of the girls in the hall called to her. "Are you sure you haven't mistaken Yamato for someone else? I mean, he does have girlish eyes but he's just as cute as any guy."

"Yeah…Almost looks like Sasuke….The facial expressions I mean." Another girl agreed.

"….." Yamato pulled Savila down the hall, "waste of time reasoning with them."

"I missed you, Sasia." She smiled, "You're the best twin I could ever hope for."

"Yea…" she murmured.

"Oh….I almost forgot I have to get back to school. It was nice seeing you again."

"You too, long hair and all." She held a few strands in her hand.

"What are to doing?"

"Trying to make sure it's all real." Sasia answered, point blank.

"It is." She laughed playfully, "Bye."

"Later."

Alex had noticed all this from the gate, though naturally he had been too far to hear what was really going on.

"Let's go Alex." She raced past him in a hurry to get back in time for her next class.

"…Who's that?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll introduce you later." It was as though she had forgotten yesterday.

As much as he wanted to believe her, that person had been playing with her hair, like lovesick guys usually do.

And she was smiling brighter than usual.

"Do you like that person then?"

"I do! A lot! I love them so much I can't even express it in words!" she twirled on her toes, clutching her bag to her chest.

He looked down. Was that the kind of guy she liked? He growled.

"Huh? Is something wrong, Alex?"

"…." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously, "nah…Just hungry I guess."

"Ok!"

"Why him? What's wrong with me?" he thought, "Why can't I be the one you think of?"

He remembered his mother's words. Oh yeah. She didn't know that he had been told already…About her not being his sister.

"Savila…"

"Ah, we're back!" She dashed ahead, anticipating the scolding she would get if she was late.

Alex stared after. An impossible love?

* * *

Inita staggered down the hall. Whatever she was sick with sure seemed to go away quickly…Or at least it had subsided for awhile. She entered the classroom.

"Inita, are you feeling unwell?" The Math teacher expressed her concern.

"I am a bit sick." She admitted.

"A bit? My dear, you're too pale to be healthy."

"I'll be ok, Mrs. Mayori."

"Indeed not. You should go home and rest immediately. I'll call your sister and tell her to pick you up at once."

"It's ok." Sasuke stood and walked over to Inita's side. "I'll take her."

"Really, that's not…" she began.

"Well, if you're sure she'll get home quickly and safely…" Mrs. Mayori interrupted her.

"Oh no…" Inita grimaced as her eyes met his. She felt sick to her stomach and it had nothing to do with the fact that her fever was returning.

* * *

Their footsteps echoed in the empty hallway. Sasuke walked ahead while Inita hung back, cautiously eyeing him. Why was he doing this? He was in no way the kind type…

"I was going to ask why you didn't show up yesterday…I guess this is a good enough reason." He pulled out his cell to call his chauffeur.

She stared at him. That's what this was all about? She touched her forehead. Getting warmer… Her steps shortened and eventually she stopped, her knees giving out against her body's tiredness. She sank to the floor her back leaning on the wall. This illness, whatever it was, had definitely drained her. She attempted to pull herself up with the aid of a locker, but to no avail. She was just too tired.

"Idiot…" He stared down at her, "If you can't get up ask for help like a normal girl."

"It's fine, really. I can…"

"Is that so?" He lifted her off the tiled floor and carried her 'like a princess' all the way to the awaiting limo.

She was so embarrassed, her cheeks went pink. Moments after they got in, she realized he was still holding her. She turned to him.

"Umm…You can let me go now, you know."

"We can't be too sure that you won't roll off the seat, can we? You're better off here."

His chilled tone annoyed her. She narrowed her eyes and glanced out the window.

"Hey."

She looked back, pissed enough to give him a piece of her mind. "What?"

He leaned closer, "Do me a favor…Give me your cold."

"Give you my what?"

His lips touched hers, warming them as their tongues melted together.

She was shocked; her eyes widened as her cheeks flared red uncontrollably.

He slowly allowed her to slip out of his arms and onto the seat until she was flat on her back. He then hovered over her. Their stares connected.

Gasping, she looked away hurriedly.

"Who told you it was ok to look away?" he whispered into her ear in a tone she'd never heard him with before, "I'll have to punish you for that."

He pulled her shirt sleeves off her shoulders with his teeth. His lips trailed over her skin, exciting her a little.

"Stop."

He smirked. "What?"

"I'm serious!"

He ignored her, content to create a series of pinkish-red marks on her neck and shoulders, and afterwards play connect the dots with his tongue.

"Damn." She thought, "If only I wasn't so weak right now I would be able to push him off. I hate being sick."

"I wonder…" he murmured, nibbling her earlobe, "Where do you live?"

"…" Had she just agreed to go home with him? No…She was practically forced to. And why hadn't that occurred to her earlier?

"Is it far from here?" He indicated to a sign sayingMaple Street.

She was overjoyed. There was her house, at the corner. "Right there!"

He helped her out and stood watching as she opened the door.

"Bye. Get back quickly!"

"Hold on. Is your sister home?"

"O-of course…"

His eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you."

"Eh?" she could only watch in confusion as he barged inside.

"…No one's here."

"Oh? I was sure…."

"I'm staying."

"What?"

"I'm staying. Someone's got to nurse you back to health."

Inita looked around frantically. Was there no escape?


	23. Spare Me Theatrics

Chapter 22

"Sasuke…In my house…He's like some sort of demon stalker or something. I have to escape. Where's a good tazer when you need one?" She stood by the door, spacing out.

"Hey! Go take a bath." He demanded.

"Eh?" she looked towards him, "What for?"

"Plainly? You stink."

"What was that? You're probably going to spy on me aren't you?"

"Why would I do that? Do you honestly think you're that attractive?" he turned away, "If it makes you feel any better I'll go take a bath too."

She blanked out, trying hard to erase the less than ideal thought of him in the same bathroom as her.

"There's one downstairs, right?"

"Huh? Oh, absolutely. How soon do you want to be locked in?"

"Locked in?"

"I clearly said shown in." she corrected herself quickly.

"For a sick girl, you sure are ambitious. Trying to seduce me already?"

"You…It was your idea, idiot! Anyway, who was it that demanded I give them my cold?"

"I just wanted some time off for being sick. That's all."

"Is that how you catch a cold now? Why didn't you just ask me to cough on you or sneeze all the germs in your face?" She raged.

"Because that, as effective as it is, is unsanitary."

"Idiot! You want to catch the cold a sanitary way? Kissing a sick person is sanitary?" She could barely keep herself from yelling, "Whatever. The bathroom's over there! Go!"

She stormed upstairs, slamming the door to her room shut as she left it for the bathroom down the hall.

"Ha…" he muttered under his breath, "Shall we continue the torture later then?"

* * *

"Oh, I hate him…" she sighed as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

She paused to adjust her towel and brush her wet hair out of her eyes. Well, she did feel a little better now… A lot cooler. And she wasn't as stressed. Well, not until she saw him anyway.

There he was, strolling towards her, a towel wrapped around his waist. Droplets of water clung to his hair or slid over his skin. And his abs! He'd be an ideal guy….If he wasn't Sasuke.

"What the…What are you doing up here?"

"Huh? You honestly wanted me to change downstairs?"

"No, but you could've warned me! I'm still a girl!"

"A very unattractive one at that. Much like a fish."

"A fish, eh? Just a reminder…You had a make out session with the 'fish.'"

He smirked.

"And what the heck are you laughing at, eh?"

He pointed towards her. She looked down. Her towel was starting to slip off.

"Eh?...!" she gripped it tightly in place, "Why didn't you warn me?"

"Aw…And here I thought I'd get to see something interesting. For an unattractive girl you sure are top heavy."

"Go dig yourself a grave or something!" she hurried past him to her room. "Damn perv!"

Locking the door she quickly pulled on her clothes, taking care that they were things he could not easily remove.

She sighed, "All he cares about is himself. I hate that type of guy!"

At last she left her room. As she reached the stairs, she noticed him coming up again, with everything but a shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"My shirt got wet."

She met him midway, shooting him a glare as she passed, Then all of a sudden, she lost her balance and fell forward. There were still lots of steps before she would hit the floor; possibly unconscious.

"Inita!" Strong arms wrapped around her, one holding her close while the other shielded her head. Her eyes widened. Was this her guardian angel?

Wham! The next thing she knew, she was waking up at the bottom of the steps, her vision slightly blurred. But this thing she was on…It didn't feel like the tiled floor. She pushed herself into a sitting position on the tiles. And once she saw…

"S-Sasuke?" she stared at him in disbelief, "A-are you ok?"

"…" he looked up at her, pulling her into a kiss. "You're ok, right?"

"I don't know…I don't feel hurt…"

"That's good." He sat up slowly, grimacing a little.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Ugh…My shoulder."

"I'll go get some bandages."

* * *

_"Ne, Sasuke…I'm going to get some stuff from the store, ok?" Ino smiled._

_"…ok…"_

_As she left, he already knew where she was going…She was cheating on him…There was no hiding it…_

* * *

"I'm sorry, Inita…As much as I want to show my true feelings, there are thing in my heart that will hold me back. No matter how difficult I get…Please…Don't leave me."

She leaned out of the storage closet, "What was that? Were you telling me something?"

"No…Nothing…"

"Good news! I found the bandages!" she gleamed.

"Hurry and put them on. You need to take your medicine too, don't forget."

"Medicine?" she tilted her head, "What medicine?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out some tablets, "These."

"Ewwww….I hate those. They taste awful!" She covered her mouth.

"Just take it already. It's going to help you get better!"

"Uh-uh."

"This is how it's going to be…" he sighed and put the pill in his mouth, pulling her hand out of the way, transferred it for his tongue to hers.

Without thinking, she swallowed it. "Ugh! Nasty!"

"Yea it does taste quite bad."

"Umm. Thanks for saving me…"

"That's ok." He smiled. A real genuine smile.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.


	24. A Mystery Uncovered

Chapter 23

"I'll be going then. Make sure you go to sleep early or you'll be late for school tomorrow."

"I will."

"…" Sasuke turned away, suddenly aware of his words earlier:

* * *

_"As much as I want to show my true feelings, there are thing in my heart that will hold me back. No matter how difficult I get…Please…Don't leave me."_

* * *

He raced through his mind. Why had he said that? It wasn't like he cared for her as anything other than a source of entertainment…Right? And it wouldn't matter if she left him. He was used to being alone.

Even so…Why couldn't he convince himself? Why was he so unsure?

"Get home safely." She thought as she waved goodbye from the window.

He was going to be back to normal tomorrow. She knew it…But would it be difficult to brace herself for it? Maybe…

Little did she know, there were worse things to worry about.

* * *

"So? What did you find out?"

"She was not there…"

"What do you mean not there?" the steely glare penetrated his companion.

"I asked around. She was seen on the school grounds before assembly, but afterwards she vanished."

"Inita…" he slammed a folder full of school files on the desk, "Is she trying to make a fool out of me?"

"Kazai-sempai…Why did you want me to follow her home again?"

"Are you stupid? To trace her, why else? The more I know, the better of an advantage, get it?"

"Y-yes…"

"Now get out!" he raged.

Startled, he raced out. "Wow, Kazai's in a bad mood. I wonder if it has anything to do with the fact he saw Jacarra recently."

Kazai really was pissed. But he had no idea why…

* * *

_"Jacarra, eh? You're new right? Welcome to Kurenai's middle school branch."_

_"Thank you…"_

_"My name's Ruka. I'll be your seating partner for the year."_

_That shy face. That short, shiny, blond hairstyle. Those jade colored eyes which seemed to see into his soul. She was beautiful. It was love at first sight._

_"Let's go meet the rest of the class." Her new friend smiled, "Good morning!"_

_Alas, cruel fate. She was a year above him. But still, he wouldn't let her slip away…She would be his._

* * *

_"Jacarra, right?"_

_"Yes…You are?"_

_"Everyone just calls me Kazai. And…I want to marry you."_

_"….Call me in 10-ish years." She replied nervously._

* * *

_"Ruka, he's scaring me…" she whispered._

_"Kazai-sama?"_

_"He said he's gonna kidnap me…."_

_"….He's probably just kidding." Ruka glared at him._

_"I don't care! I'm leaving! I'm leaving this school! I can't take it anymore!"_

* * *

_Years later…_

_"Kazai? Hmmm….Who do I know that….." her eyes widened._

_Kei stood quickly, "You! She told me about you…"_

_"Have you changed your mind, Jacarra? Will you be mine?"_

_"No way! I've already got a boyfriend."_

_"Is it him?" he turned to Kei._

_"Kei? He's my best friend and advisor."_

_"Who is it?" He growled._

_"Get out, Kazai. Konoha High is better of without you Kurenai pests here."_

* * *

And for all those years loving her, what did he get? Heartbreak. She was too cruel.

Maybe it was a family thing? He recalled his father's words to him that day, when he first told him about Jacarra.

* * *

_"She's really pretty, dad. I'd do anything to get her."_

_"That's my boy. Ambitious as ever." He sighed and turned towards the window, "If only I could have be that way with her…"_

_"You mean mom?"_

_"…No, son. Your mother is just the woman my parents forced me to marry…The one I truly loved….. She died…"_

_"…" his eyes widened, "You don't love mom?"_

_"I do…But not like I loved Kari." (pronounced Kah-ree)_

_"Who's she?"_

_"Kari Matsuki was the daughter of a prominent fashion designer and the owner of a successful film company. She excelled at everything she did: singing, acting, dancing, modeling… I met her when we were still in high school at Kurenai Academy. She was beautiful. So beautiful, in fact, that she attracted boys like moths to a flame. She was always turning down a new guy every month, sometimes twice a month. She grew up to be a gorgeous woman…With a fiancé…She told me she didn't love him and I promised her I would save her from it all…But it was too late. A few days later I got a call from her parents…She died in a car accident."_

_"….How pretty was she? Prettier than mom?"_

_He held out a picture._

_The woman in it was of medium height with a slim build. Her hair was long, and the blonde shade radiated with the light. Her shiny light blue eyes mesmerized him. Her overall happy personality overwhelmed him; she seemed approachable…Loveable… She was very different from his mother, who was cold and distant at times with her dark navy-blue eyes and shiny platinum blonde hair._

_"I like her…She should have been my mom…"_

_"I agree…"_

* * *

He paused. Now that he thought about it, Inita did share a striking resemblance to that woman in the picture. And as he remembered, Kari was an only child. And surely her parents wouldn't have been able to have another child since that was well over 20 years ago while they were approaching 50.

"Puzzling…" He thought to himself, "If we all really do have a double out there, that would be an ideal explaination…Otherwise, Kari Matsuki is definitely _not_ dead."


	25. Uchiha Trouble

Chapter 24

"Good morning!" Inita called to Tomoyo as she walked through the gate.

"You're ok! I was so worried yesterday when Mayori-sensei told me you were ill and went home."

"I'm better at least…I still get a bit dizzy sometimes." She smiled, "I guess it's expected though…"

"This was sooner than I thought…Bye, Alex!" The energetic, raven haired girl sped over to them. "Good morning."

"S-Savila-chan?"

"I transferred! Let's be friends, ok?"

Tomoyo and Inita looked at each other a little confused, but agreed.

"Is Kurenai that horrible?" Inita asked, finding herself the only one oblivious to their practices.

"Well… The teachers were rather strict…"

"Too strict if you ask me!"

"And we were, kind of drilled like soldiers sometimes…"

"And we were sorted into classes by rank…In society I mean."

"Oh…"

"Well, there were exceptions…"

"Really?" Inita asked.

"Yeah…If you became a friend or favorite of Kazai-sempai, you automatically get promoted to the number one class."

"And just the opposite if he hates you."

"….What if he's not sure how he feels about you…"

"You stay where you are I guess?" Savila rolled her eyes, "He's heartless, that Kazai."

"Yeah…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for one he's all messed up when it comes to his ideas of friendship and love…"

"…I see….Ah!"

"Watch where you're going, nuisance."

"S…Sasuke!" Inita ran around in circles in her mind searching for a suitable reply.

"Don't just stand there gaping like some sort of stupid trout. Say something."

"D…" she shook in anger, "Don't call me that!"

"Shut up."

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND, IDIOT!" she yelled, running past him…Right into Yuki.

CRASH!

"Huh?" He looked up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" she brushed away the tear droplets from the corners of her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"I hit my head really hard." She lied. "Thanks for worrying though."

Sasuke was unusually mean today… Guess that was just his way of emphasizing that yesterday never happened.

"Inita…" Yuki kissed a strand of her hair, "I know you better than that."

"Yuki…" All of a sudden she felt embarrassed. If Yuki knew…

"Let's go to class. You can introduce me to our new friend."

"Ah! I'm Savila Cain. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Yuki Aikato. Pleased to meet you too."

Sasuke stared after them, "She'd better not start anything…"

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"Jacarra's been cheating on Sasori."

"Really? With who?"

"Kei, who else?"

The rumors were spreading like wildfire. Sasori growled. Jacarra didn't think of Kei as anything more than a friend, and he knew that. Something wasn't quite right…

"What's this about Jacarra cheating on you?" Itachi appeared, a smug smile on his face. "Not good enough for her?"

"You! It was you who started those rumors, wasn't it?"

A chuckle "So what if I did? No one will believe you. After all, she is your girlfriend."

"…That was your plan all along? To have everyone against us so that we would break up? Too bad though, Uchiha. I'll do anything to protect her!"

"Is that so? Then leave her."

"L…Leave her?" he was shocked, "Straight to the point I see…"

"You know how important her reputation is. She is student council president after all. Everyone is supposed to look up to her…But if word got out that she and Kei were 'intimately involved'…" he glanced at his horrified companion.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"If you don't break up with her before the end of today I will."

"But…" Sasori was practically clutching at straws. He wouldn't…

"It's just like you said. This is what you have to do to protect her." With that, he disappeared.

"…It's not possible…Of all the ways our relationship could've ended…"

* * *

_"Hey Deidara, who is she?"_

_"That's Jacarra Uniqua. Itachi messed with her a few days ago. I hear she isn't talking to anyone but the Takeda siblings now."_

_"…I see…"_

_She seemed to be staring aimlessly at something written in the tree bark. As her fingers reached out to trace the lines, he read, "I.U & J.U"._

_"I…Itachi?" he wondered._

_She paused, then dragged her nails over the inscription, erasing a bit of it. A red drops slid down her wrist, slowly discoloring the grass below. She clawed at it again. More drops, in quick succession. She dragged her nails over it once more, removing the last of the evidence, replacing it with scarlet stains._

_Silence. Almost everyone was watching her._

_She stared blankly at her numb fingertips, her hand shivering a little._

_"Jacarra…."_

_She turned._

_"Jacarra, right? You really should get to the infirmary." Sasori took her other hand._

_"…Not without Kei…Kei has to protect me…"_

_"From Itachi?"_

_She nodded._

_"…If it's alright…Can I protect you since Kei isn't here?"_

_Reluctantly, she followed him._

* * *

_"You're really pretty…"_

_Her eyes widened. Instantly she was on the defensive. If he tried anything, she'd hurt him._

_Taken aback by her reaction, he tried to calm her. "It's ok. It was just a compliment."_

_The incident with Itachi must have really scared her…_

* * *

And after that it took months to finally convince her that he wasn't the enemy. It took even longer to kiss her and even then she slapped him.

But it was because of him that she opened up to the world again…The reason she was able to become the student council president. If he let her down now, would she just go back to that state?


	26. The Breakup Shake Up

Chapter 25

At last Sasori decided, against his better judgment, to end his relationship with Jacarra. He sighed and walked slowly towards their usual meeting place.

"…Looks like I have to leave the rest up to you, Kei…"

* * *

"Sasori! Good morning!" she smiled, hugging him. "I missed you."

"L-let go…"

"Is something wrong? Your voice is shaking…"

"I'm….Sorry…"

"What for?"

"We have to break up."

"Why?" Her desperate words only saddened him more.

"I can't really explain it now…"

"Is it the rumors? You know they aren't true."

"It's not so much the rumors…" he began, linking gazes with her, "You know that I'd never want to hurt you, right?"

"I know…"

"And I'd do anything to protect you, no matter how hard…Right?"

"What are you getting at?"

"…Well, this is just a way of protecting you. I realize what I'm about to ask may be kind of thoughtless now but…Please trust me."

Jacarra bit her lip, silently allowing tears to drip from her cheeks. Cold stares fixed on the two of them, feeding greedily on the sight of a fresh breakup.

"You…" she chocked on her words, "You heartbreaker…"

"Jacarra…"

"Don't…Don't you dare call my name again."

"I'm sorry."

She pushed him away and dashed back to her office.

"Serves her right."  
"I can't believe she cheated on him."

Sasori just stood there, his heart wrenching in agony. Why did he have to give in to Itachi like that? He only wanted to hurt her.

* * *

"Hey, Miyuki." Jacarra greeted her friend, the student council treasurer.

"What about me?" Satoru asked, turning to her. **(Satoru is Miyuki's twin brother. His hair and eye color are a slightly darker blue than hers.)**

"You're not important." Kei replied, calmly. **(Kei is their older half brother. His hair and eyes are black. Also, he and Satoru are kind of like rivals.)**

"What?" He narrowed his eyes.

Jacarra, amid the din of their dispute, allowed her forehead to rest on her desk. She stared aimlessly at the designs in the wood. Then all of a sudden, she lifted her head and declared:

"Sasori and I have apparently parted ways…"

Kei and Satoru immediately shifted to face her. Miyuki dropped her clipboard.

"Are you serious?" they chorused.

She nodded.

Kei stood quickly. "I'm going to find him. Satoru, Miyuki…No one gets in here and no one leaves. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Miyuki replied, playfully.

* * *

"Sasori!" Kei stormed over to him. "I only let you have her because you promised not to hurt her."

"I did what I thought was best."

"Best?"

"Let me explain. Itachi started some rumors about her. Then…"

"Itachi?" A shocked look crossed Kei's face.

"Yeah. He promised they would get worse if I didn't break up with her."

"How much worse?"

"He was going to make it seem like you were 'intimate' with her."

"…"

"And I knew that would definitely hurt her. Both her pride and her leadership…And besides, she deserves better doesn't she?"

"What the hell…She loves you." Kei pointed out.

"But I can't protect her anymore. The only reason Itachi aimed for me was because he knows he can't get past you. It's up to you to keep her safe now…I'm counting on you, Kei."

He stared down for a moment, "What if I can't?"

"You will. Trust me. And while you're at it, confess to her."

"Con…What?"

"You like her, don't you? Let her know before someone steals her away again." He strolled away.

Kei stood in silence. Did he really like Jacarra to the point where he loved her, or was that all in his head?

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I've run out of ideas lately but next chapter will be right back to Inita.**

**This time a series (kinda..) of chapters, featuring the mysterious Kazai and his quest to discover more about her by questioning her personally. What kind of person is he? And who in the world is Kari Matsuki? Could she really be related to Inita?**

**...I haven't decided yet. Have fun reading! 3**


	27. Kidnapped

Chapter 26

"Yamato!" Inita waved to him, "Thanks for everything."

"Yeah, whatev…" he shrugged.

"Oh! This is my friend, Savila."

Savila poked Inita. "I know her already."

"…" something was wrong with that sentence.

"Don't get confused. This is my twin sister Sasia. Ever since we were kids she was dressing like a guy."

"It was more convenient." Sasia shrugged.

Tomoyo laughed. "Wow. Two new friends in the space of 10 minutes."

Inita giggled too. "I have a feeling we'll become the best of friends."

* * *

"Target sighted." The Kurenai student confirmed after the last bell rang at Konoha High. He followed Inita as she made her way to theKatsuneTower.

"Is she going home?"

"I doubt it. We're on a busy city street."

"Is she alone?"

"It's unclear at this point."

"…Where is she going?" the contact mused.

"It appears that she has just entered theKatsuneTower."

"…Wait for her."

* * *

An hour later, Inita, given an unhealthy dosage of ridicule by Sasuke for her attempts to play some of the songs for an upcoming concert, passed Jenei as she exited the tower.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yea. I can't wait to get home and sleep. He almost drove me insane today."

"For what it's worth, he drives me insane everyday." He grinned.

She laughed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Later."

"Yeah…Bye."

She skipped down the street, reading the signs and marquees on the stores as she went by.

"Following target. Any further orders?"

"Not yet. What is she doing?"

"Nothing really."

She stopped abruptly and turned into an alleyway.

"Actually…It seems she's heading into a secluded alley."

"…" a chuckle, "A change of plan then…Bring her here."

He turned the corner cautiously. Good. She wasn't facing him. As he neared her, he heard:

"Hey, kitty. Are you alone? Your fur is all wet." She knelt slowly.

A hiss.

"No, don't scratch. I'm not going to hurt you."

His heart raced as he pulled out the drugged handkerchief and brought it closer to her. "Forgive me." He thought, "And don't take any of this personally."

"Something smells weird." She noticed a line of garbage cans to her right. "No wonder…"

The kitten, spotting the threat, turned and dashed away.

"Wait! And just when you were getting used to me."

A hand clamped over her nose and mouth.

"Mmm!" she fought to pull it away, growing dizzier with each effort.

"Stop struggling. It'll be less painful that way."

What did this person have against her? Had she done something wrong? With countless questions racing through her head, she blacked out.

* * *

"Un…My head." Her eyes slowly opened, "I feel dizzy."

She pushed herself up and took in her surroundings. The walls were a pale coral white, decorated with expensive paintings, with large windows. There were bookshelves and file cabinets and shelves for stationery supplies. There was even a kitchenette! The carpet was rich, velvet colored and luxuriously soft. The couch she sat on had cream cushions which smelled of lavender and lilies. She at last noticed the desk across the room from her with a black leather office chair behind it. What was this place?

".Hashi, welcome to Kurenai Academy. Are you impressed?"

Inita turned at the sound of the door opening. That hair…Those dark blue eyes… "Kazai!"

"This is my office. Do you like it?" He smiled at her.

She stood quietly. Which door in this room was the exit? She had to get out of here.

"Planning to escape?" his voice invaded her thoughts. "Even if you could get past security, I doubt you'd get very far in your condition. You don't even know where this is, do you?"

"What do you want?" she asked.

"There is something that has been puzzling me lately. Do you know Kari Matsuki?"

"Who's that?" Inita asked, bewildered.

"You don't know her? I thought you would since you look so much like her."

"So?"

"What's your mother's name?"

"Mei Hashi. Previously Mei Konata."

"Is she blonde?"

"No, I'm afraid not. She has light brown hair. The only thing she and I share in looks are our eyes, though our faces are quite similar."

"This is uncanny. She's got to be lying!"

He walked over to her staring her down with cruel eyes. She shivered.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not…"

"I said don't!"

She shrank back, unsure how to respond to his violent rage.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry if I made you angry but I really don't know Kari!"

Taken aback by the sincerity in her eyes, he stared at her silently. For an outsider, she did have the charm some of the girls at Kurenai lacked. He looked her over. Blonde, check. Kari's dazzling eyes and unmistakable features, check. Was that all just a coincidence?

He allowed himself to relax, leaning closer to her. It was obvious he wasn't going to figure it out just yet. On to round two.

"Ino tells me you're trying to steal Sasuke from her."

"What?"

"It seems, as I noticed when we first met, that you are quite the popular girl. Not satisfied with just one guy?"

"It's not my fault!" she replied.

"We'll find out soon enough whose fault it is."

Backing away, she found herself trapped between him and the couch. She fell backwards out of shock as he stroked her cheek. His knee brush against her leg, finally stopping mid-thigh. His hands rested on the cushion, on either side of her hips, sinking in a little as his face moved closer to hers.

"Scared?" he let his lips brush hers, "Let's play a little game. Whoever wants to stop first loses."

His eyes closed as he passionately kissed her. Up and down her neck, her lips…His fingers undid the buttons on her shirt, pulling it off.

"Thank goodness I wore my camisole under this." She thought.

"Ah? What are these? One of your little boyfriends left these on you?" He indicated to the slightly faded 'love bite' marks that Sasuke had made.

"Ummm…"

"I don't think I like that. I'm going to make them _my_ marks." He moved over each one with his tongue.

It was different than when Sasuke did it; this was more exciting. Her cheeks flushed red and she struggled to keep her head from spinning.

He could feel her shivering at his touch. He smiled inwardly. She was just as easy to manipulate as any other girl.

Finally she pushed him away.

"Get off me!" she cried, slowly catching her breath, "You're…I hate you!"

"Is that so? Because you really seemed to like that."

"Don't fool yourself."

"Actually, I think you're the one fooling herself."

"I…Can I go home now?"

"You could, but I won't be the one to take you. Besides, it's late."

"…" She sulked. Now her sister would definitely be mad.

"Let's go to my house. You can stay the night…"

"I don't have any other choices do I?"

"Can't say that you do."

Did she just think her sister would be angry? Rephrase that. She'd be willing to kill her.


	28. The Safest Place For Whom?

Chapter 27

"There it is." He pointed to a mansion a little further up the road as he walked ahead of her.

"It's huge!" she cried.

"Is it?" He stared at it as they reached the gate, pressing his had to a scanner which would open it. "I never thought so."

"You live here…" she murmured.

"Young master Kazai…Confirmed." An electronic voice droned as the gate swung open.

"Let's go." He took her hand and led her through, the gate closing abruptly behind them.

"…What are your parents like?" she asked, staring at the house.

"Huh?"

"I'm feeling a little nervous about meeting them." Her eyes wandered over the lush gardens.

He stopped, his footsteps not longer echoing on the granite walkway. His head lowered.

"…"

She felt her heart speed up a little. Had she hit some sensitive spot? Were his parents divorced or something?

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean…" She stumbled over her words, flustered.

A sigh…Then he smirked, "You're a bit naïve, aren't you? In any case, don't worry about my parents."

"…" she growled, "Why not?"

"They don't live here. It's just my sister and I. They're at the main house on the opposite side of downtown Konoha."

"Why?"

"It's closer to Kurenai, of course." He smiled, "To get here from the main house would be torture in morning traffic."

Inita pondered for a moment. His sister…What was she like?

Just as he reached for the door it burst open and a girl with long white hair tackled him. "Onii-san, you're home!"

"Honestly, Akane, get off!" (Pronounced Ah-kan-a)

"No..."She scolded, "Nee-chan."

Inita felt a bit awkward but at last managed to mutter, "Good evening…"

Akane looked up instantly, detaching herself from her brother.

"Ah…Do you go to Kurenai Academy too? I've never seen you before."

"No, I…"

"She's someone I recently met." Kazai covered for her.

"Recently met, huh?" she pulled out a notebook, "Name, please."

"Inita…"

"Uh-huh….Age?"

"S-sixteen." She wondered if these interrogations were normal; and where was it going anyway?

"So you're legal, huh?"

"Legal?"

"You really don't know my brother well do you? You know…Like if he gets 'hot' and wants to…"

Kazai clamped his hand over her mouth. "That's quite enough, _nee-chan_."

"Oh? Alright, I'll go call Marika-chan."

"You do that." He said, turning back to Inita, "Welcome to my humble abode."

She winced. Humble and this place definitely didn't fit well together at all.

"You're tired right?" He asked as they reached the top of the stairs. "There's a bathroom over there with extra towels. Go take a shower."

"But I …"

"If it's clothes you're worried about, I'll borrow some from my sister for you."

"That's not it. I…"

"I'll leave them in this bedroom here, ok?" he pointed to the door in front of them. "After that I might take a shower myself and go to bed."

"Kazai…" she whimpered as he walked away. It was no use…He wasn't listening. Oh well. A shower wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

"That's not a bathroom…" she thought as she closed the door behind her, "That's a spa."

Clutching the lily scented towel in place, she pushed open the bedroom door. Somewhere down the hall, her ears detected the sound of water running. She shut the door and walked slowly over to the bed, running her hand over the soft sheets.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed some blue silky pajamas.

"His sister is a little shorter than me…They may be a bit small." She was right. The spaghetti strap top just barely covered her stomach and the shorts looked much shorter when she put it on.

She started at herself in the mirror and sighed. She saw a door in the corner and pulled it open to discover a small kitchen. The cold tiles tickled her toes as she walked over to the fridge.

Naturally, when Kazai entered the bedroom with a towel around his neck and a pajama bottom on, she didn't hear.

"Where is she?"

The closing of a fridge door.

"Is this how the other half lives?" She stared idly at the glass of soda she'd poured for herself.

"Not all of us." He answered, sitting across from her.

"Come to check on me? I'm fine. You can go back to your room, where ever that is."

"This is my room."

A chill went through her body. "Really?"

"Yes. Is something wrong with that?"

"I'm just a little worried because…Well, you're a guy and…"

"Go on…"

"It's nothing…I guess I'll just go room with your sister." She stood quickly.

"Where? She's not going to let you in since she got ideas that I might be 'curious' about you. As for anywhere else, this house goes into total lockdown in less than a minute, activating all the alarms and traps. I'm sure you don't want to be setting those off all night."

"Ummm…." She stared at him. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"In other words…The safest place for you is with me."

He said it…


	29. Hostage Situation

Chapter 28

"How inconvenient." Inita thought, sitting tensely on one side of the bed, while Kazai relaxed on the other side.

He turned on the 40-inch flat screen mounted on the wall, surfing channels.

"Ummm…I have a question."

"Yea?" he looked across at her.

She shivered, forgetting her original question. At last she asked, "Kazai…Is that your first name?"

"It's my surname…Why?"

She shook her head, curious but too nervous to ask any more.

"It's still early…" he murmured, poking her, "What do you want to do? If you don't decide I'll do it for you."

"I…" she hesitated, "I have to call my sister."

He narrowed his eyes at her. What fun was that? He moved closer to her.

"huh?"

"Relax. It's no big deal. I'm sure she'll understand when you explain things to her…Tomorrow."

His voice was seductive. It scared her. He wasn't going to try anything, was he?

"Inita…" His eyes closed slowly as his lips embraced hers.

"Wait!" she gasped, "Don't you have someone you like?"

He thought for a moment. He was still in love with Jacarra, right? If that was true, why was it so easy to kiss this girl? What made her special? What could possibly qualify her to take Jacarra's place?

He pulled back, unsure of what to do or say next. By the time he realized it he was already under her spell. His heart jolted unusually. What sort of magic was she using on him?

The 17 year old stared at her. It was her fault. Why was she so cute? Why did her eyes have to be so mesmerizing? Why were her lips so…Kissable? It didn't matter anymore…He wanted her.

A timid cry escaped her lips as her head hit the pillows. "Kazai?"

He hovered above her, slowly moving closer. He toyed with her hair, whispering, "I want you. I want you."

Chills surged through her body as he exhaled on her neck and allowed his cheek to brush hers. And it was in that most awkward of positions that she remembered his sister's words.

* * *

_"So you're legal, huh?"_

_"Legal?"_

_"You really don't know my brother well do you? You know…Like if he gets 'hot' and wants to…"_

* * *

Wants to do what? Suddenly it hit her…This was worse than Sasuke being at her house! Or maybe it wasn't…It was equally terrifying!

"No!" she cried, shoving him away.

"What's wrong?" Why did she reject him out of the blue like that?

She glared at him, warning him against any other romantic advances. Then turning and pulling the sheet over herself, she closed her eyes.

"Good night!" she declared icily.

"…" he got up slowly and headed towards the kitchen. Maybe he needed coffee because he was sure he was dreaming.

* * *

"Where's Inita?" Ariel growled.

"For the hundredth time, I don't know!" Yuki shot back, "I'm just as worried as you are!"

Just then the phone rang. Ariel picked it up instantly. "Who's this?"

"Ummm…I'm Tomoyo, Inita's friend."

"Is she with you?"

"Huh? I was calling to as about the homework for Monday. She's not home yet?"

"No…"

"That's strange. I called Jenei earlier and he said she had already gone home."

"…Where could she be?" Ariel worried.

"I know! I'll call up our friends and see if they know where she is."

* * *

**Savila:**

"She's not home? I don't know then…"

**Sasia:**

"Huh? Nah, not a clue. Check with that prissy girl."

**Shizuka:**

"How'd you get my number? What? You're accusing me of kidnapping now? …The hell if I know."

**Deidara:**

"You're Inita's friend, right? Huh? No, I haven't seen her since our make-out session after school… Too much info?"

**Naruto:**

"I don't know. The one you should be asking is Sasuke. Shikamaru and I are just by-standers."

**Sasuke:**

"Why the hell are you calling me so late? It's about Inita huh? Goodbye."

**Sasuke attempt 2:**

"You again? Ask me tomorrow, whatever it is."

**Sasuke attempt 3:**

"…Kidnapped huh? Who'd kidnap someone as unattractive as her? …How the heck do I sound worried? I'm not! Oh yeah? Good luck finding her. I won't be helping."

* * *

Tomoyo sighed, "Wonder if she's got her phone…Won't hurt to check."

* * *

Kazai returned to her side. "Heh…Out like a light. Don't you care what I might do to you in your sleep?"

She shifted a little, letting her hair drift away from her face.

"…I can't do that to you…I want to, but I can't." He kissed her hair. It had a sinfully delicious aroma. "You're tempting me though."

Inita's ringtone for Tomoyo drew his attention. He searched her bag and pulled out the phone.

"Hello?"

Tomoyo froze. She knew this voice.

"Inita's not available at the moment. Care to leave a message?"

"Oh my g…." she caught herself. Kazai!

"Hello?"

"Wrong number!" she muttered in a sugary fake voice.

"Oh? Ok."

After he hung up, she dropped her phone. "Oh no! What do I do? I…I have to call her sister and Jenei and…"

Hanzo knocked on her door. "Mom says it's time for bed."

"But I have to…"

"No excuses, she says."

She nodded. "Ok…"


	30. What Are Friends For?

Chapter 29

The next morning Jenei headed downstairs to breakfast. His mother, Kiyo and Marika had just seated themselves around the table.

"Good morning….Where's dad?"

"At work." Marika replied. "He left early because something came up suddenly."

"Ok…"

"What are your plans for today, kids?" Their mother asked as Jenei sat down.

"Nothing much." Kiyo replied, reaching for a freshly baked bread roll. "I've got work."

"I'm going over to Akane's house." Marika declared, excitedly.

"I don't know." Jenei murmured, stirring his cereal.

"Ask out your special someone." His sister grinned.

"M-Marika…" He tilted his head down so that no one else would notice his intense blush. Marika poked him.

"And why can't I meet her yet?" she whined.

"Jenei, what are you and Marika going on about?" his mother glanced at him.

"Girls." His sister replied before he could stop her.

Kiyo automatically tuned in. "Girl, Jenei?" he shot him a sly smile.

He stood quickly, grabbing a bowl of fruit and a bread roll, "Thanks for breakfast."

"Huh?"

Dashing up to his room, he shut the door quickly behind him. Why was his love life always the center of attention? Just then his phone rang…Tomoyo?

"Hey, Tomoyo. You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep…" she had evidently had too much coffee.

"Something wrong?"

"It's Inita…Kazai has her." She blurted out.

"…" He pinched himself. This was a dream right? Breakfast was believable…but it was fast becoming a nightmare.

"Jenei?"

"You're kidding right?" he half expected her to yell 'April Fools' but she didn't.

"Kazai is with Inita."

He tensed, "Call her sister….I'm going to go get her back."

* * *

"Why are you coming with me to Akane's house again?" Marika asked as they got out of the limo.

"No special reason. I have nothing better to do, remember?"

"…Ok." She pressed her palm to the scanner.

"Marika Katsune, confirmed." The gate swung open and they began their trek towards the house.

**Meanwhile~**

Kazai returned to his room after a shower to find Inita still asleep. He smiled, "Good morning." He whispered into her ear.

She stirred a little but drifted straight back to sleep.

Changing quickly, he met Akane in the kitchen downstairs for breakfast.

"Nii-san!" she grinned, "Had fun last night?"

"Yes…But not like I thought I would."

"So….What?"

"She fell asleep before I hit second base."

She exploded with laughter. "And that was fun? Knowing she went to sleep because you were too boring?"

"When you put it that way…" he rolled his eyes.

The front door swung open, "Good morning, Akane!"

"Marika!" she dashed over and hugged her friend.

Nothing else existed. They only focused on each other and the millions of things they would talk about today.

"Let's go to my room. There's some new stuff I want to show you."

"Awesome."

They ran off leaving their older brothers to get acquainted.

"Long time, no see Katsune…" he said calmly, stirring his tea.

"Cut the Crap, Kazai. Where is she?"

"She?" He looked up. "Akane is upstairs with your sister."

"Where's Inita?" he growled.

"Inita? It does ring a bell…But why so concerned about her? You've just met your best friend for the first time in five years."

"Ex-best friend." Jenei corrected him, "You were a pain; such an arrogant know-it-all."

"Oh really?" He smirked, "Is this the same guy who was terrified at the very thought of conversation with a girl?"

"I changed. You haven't."

"Why would I want to?"

"I came for Inita. Where is she?"

Kazai allowed his gaze to drift past his rival, "Well there she is."

Jenei turned. There stood Inita, obviously just awoken.

She rubbed her eyes and then stretched her arms upwards, pulling the shirt up to expose her stomach. As she lowered her arms the fabric refused to go back down, bunching up beneath her breasts. She stepped cautiously onto the tiles, her toes tingling as they connected with the cold surface. Then she paused. Where was this? Looking around, her gaze fell on them.

"Jenei…" her voice seemed full of relief to see a familiar face.

He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. Those pajamas…Her figure…

"Jenei…" she repeated, hoping to confirm that it really was him and not a dream.

His hormones were ablaze like fireworks. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't stop the images in his head from taking a detour down the road of lust. She was just too tempting; too real.

Kazai grinned. He knew exactly what Jenei was feeling. In fact he felt exactly the same, but he wasn't about to show it.

"Better put a leash on those sinful thoughts of yours Katsune. Who knows what will happen if they get away." He whispered.

Jenei came to his senses, shaking off the intense blush and clearing his throat nervously. "H-hi Inita."

"Take me home." She nuzzled into his chest.

"Uh…Yea." He put his jacket on her shoulders.

"Her bag is by the door." Kazai pointed out.

"Let's go." Jenei picked up her bag and walked back to the limo.

Inita managed to make it to the door before Kazai held her back.

"Don't go and forget me. I can't wait till we meet again." He said before stealing a kiss from her.

Eager to cut his romantic advances short, she turned away muttering, "I have to go."

He watched as they left and recalled her mentioning her mother, Mei. He was going to have to do a background check on her…

* * *

"You're ok, right?" Jenei asked as he walked her to her door.

"Yes…I'm fine."

"I'm glad." He put down her bag and turned to go, "You can return the jacket whenever you're ready."

"Wait!" she grabbed his shirt, shaking, "I'm about to sound really selfish right now, but do me a favor…Erase Kazai's kiss from my lips."

"You mean…"

"Please." She closed her eyes and leaned forward expectantly.

"Inita…" he tensed as he moved closer, but he made up his mind as their lips touched, "I definitely won't leave a trace of that guy on your lips."


	31. Brotherly Love

Chapter 30

Tomoyo woke to the sound of the doorbell. "…I'll be right there."

She rubbed her eyes and smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress. She opened the door to find none other than Neji Hyuga.

"Oh…You live here?" His surprised gazed annoyed her.

She nodded, refusing to grace him with her words.

"Sorry if I disturbed you. Is Hanzo home?"

She shook her head and pointed towards the park.

"…" he was beginning to notice a pattern, "When will he be back?"

Tomoyo shrugged.

"Oi, Hyuga!" Hanzo called as he walked through the gate, "You're early."

Relieved, she turned to run upstairs but Neji took her hand.

"She entertained me."

She yanked away. Giving Hanzo a questioning look, she stormed inside.

"I can see she didn't do it willingly."

**An hour later ~**

"That's it for the Economics assignment. We'll hand this in tomorrow, right?"

Hanzo nodded. "Yup."

"…I have a question." Neji's voice lowered. "Why did she leave Kurenai?"

"…You mean Tomoyo?"

Her ears pricked up. She inched closer without being seen.

"Yea…"

"I don't really know. Anytime I asked she'd give some vague answer about the stress she was going through."

"Did she have…Does she have someone she likes?"

She gasped silently. Why did he care? She listened closely to Hanzo's reply.

"Not that I know of, but she pretty much keeps to herself lately and I don't try to press her for information. I figure she's entitled to as many secrets as she wants."

"I see…"

"Why do you ask though?"

"No reason really…" he gathered up his notebooks, "Later."

"You…Do you like her?"

"She's rather interesting. Quite fun."

"No. Do you _like_ her?"

"…I don't know. I've been thinking about her a lot after she said she hated Hinata and I, even though I'm sure we've never met."

"Oh really now?" Hanzo asked himself, "Anyone with half a brain could see you two were related just by looking."

Neji interrupted his thoughts. "Her friend said she had mistaken us for someone else so…"

"I did not!"

"Tomoyo?"

"I really do hate you! And whether or not I like someone is none of your business!" She marched outside and entered the tranquil sanctuary of the weeping willow's branches.

"…I'll go after her. It was my fault anyway." The Hyuga offered.

Hanzo grimaced, "All the more reason to worry."

Under the shade of the willow, Tomoyo sat and pulled her knees to her chest. Closing her eyes, her mind drifted to Inita. Was she ok? Had Jenei succeeded? Why was Kazai with her?

The rustling of leaves brought her back to reality.

"Hey…" Neji murmured, sitting next to her.

"Go to hell." She replied.

"I don't understand. What did I do?"

"…Just get out. Why do you care who I like anyway?"

"Because…" his face drew closer to hers, "I think you're cute."

He let his lips touch hers, stealing what would have been her first kiss if she hadn't shared one 'accidentally' with Hanzo when they were younger.

His reward? A resounding slap.

She stood, tears in her eyes and dashed away, right into Hanzo's arms.

Neji watched them from his position under the tree. Tomoyo was hugging him awfully close… He growled.

"Why does she hate me?"

* * *

"I'm leaving now mom!" Savila said, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"To meet a friend." She answered vaguely.

"Is it a guy?"

"Huh?" she had been distracted by their father's sneezing down the hall.

"Nothing… Can I walk you there?"

"Sure. I promised to introduce you, right?" she beamed, "I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

Minutes later, Alex finally found the courage to ask her what he had been asking himself the whole trip.

"Savila…Who are you meeting?"

"Oh…There they are!" She pointed to the mall entrance where two guys stood.

One was the guy he had seen with her before…Was the other one his friend? What did they plan to do to his precious 'sister?'

"Yo." The first greeted them, "You're late."

"Sorry. This is my 'brother', Alex."

The second nodded in his direction.

"Alex, this is Usui." She then indicated to the one that had spoken initially, "This is…"

"Yamato. Nice to meet you." He extended a slightly bruised hand and Alex took it cautiously.

"Yea." He raised an eyebrow as he eyed them.

"Some of my battle scars. Got that one fending off a gang boss." He seemed almost proud.

"Uh-huh…Well you guys have fun. I'll go check on the living room suite mom ordered."

**Sometime later ~**

Alex watched the door of the shop they had entered a short while ago. Someone was leaving. It looked like…Savila?

Her eyes narrowed as she eyed the mini skirt and tank top she now wore. The boots were new too. At last she placed her hands on her hips and mumbled to herself in annoyance.

The things that shocked Alex most though were the number of earrings she had in and the drastic change in her hair length. Since when did she need 3 piercings in one ear. And why would she cut her hair so short?

She spotted him, but only barely before he disappeared into the crowd.

"Oi!"

"What happened, Sasia?"

"I thought I saw someone… But never mind that. Why the heck am I dressed like this?"

"You've got to dress like a girl sometime."

"Fine…Wha….Don't buy _more_!"

Usui laughed silently. "It's about time she stopped that."

"Shut up, you!"

"See? Even your 'boyfriend' agrees with me."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

* * *

Savila returned home that evening, excitable.

Alex met her at the door. "Had fun?"

"Yes! Shopping was great."

"…" There was no evidence of extra piercings and as her ran his fingers through her hair, not one strand was fake.

"By the way, you realized it, right?"

"Huh?"

Was she about to confess that she liked Yamato? If she was, he didn't need to know. That's why he was totally blown away when she said:

"Yamato is a girl. You knew it, didn't you?"

"G-g…."

"Yup. She's my tw…" she paused. Awkward.

"Your twin, right?" he asked, putting two and two together.

Her eyes widened. How did he…?

"Savila…I know you're not really my sister."

She was blown away. How could he know? Why was he looking at her like that? Petrified, she dared not utter a sound. He was going to make her leave, wasn't he? He had always hated her.

She closed her eyes and waited for the bomb to go off; the very one that would separate her from those she now knew as family.


	32. Bitter Sweet

Chapter 31

"No…" her voice escaped in a low whisper.

Alex took her hand, "Savila…"

"No! Please don't say it! Don't say it!" She tried to pull away. "Let me go!"

She still hates me, huh? It doesn't matter, he decided. I have to tell her.

He breathed in and looked her in the eye, "If you hate me after this, I'm sorry, ok? But…"

"Stop!"

"I love you!" His heart jolted.

Behind the door, their mother watched them, anxiously awaiting the reply.

Savila stopped struggling. All the thoughts in her mind froze. Alex? Her eyes met his in a confused stare.

He failed to hold back the blush. She knew now.

No answer came. Instead she staggered up to her room, dazed by his confession.

Alex watched her leave. He was having second thoughts…Things would be really awkward between them now.

* * *

Inita tried to sneak into her room without being noticed. So far so good. Ariel nowhere in sight. Her door! She was home free!

"Welcome back…" an icy voice greeted her from the direction of her bed. Ariel!

Her eyes were red from lack of sleep and she was cross. She had also been crying it seemed.

"H-hi…"

"Where were you?" she growled in as stern a voice as she could manage after shedding that many tears.

"I was on my way home and then…I was drugged and kidnapped."

"….Inita…"

"It's the truth." She cried.

"…You're grounded until you decide to tell me what really happened."

"But I…"

"Understood?" Her teeth gritted as she shot a glare towards her. There was definitely no changing her mind.

"That could take awhile…" she muttered.

"What?"

"Explaining it all to you. It was this guy, Kazai."

"Kazai?" Ariel's eyes widened, but then she shook it off. "Fine…I'll let you off, for now."

"Yes!"

"But you're still grounded for a week."

"What for?"

"Just in case." She muttered, closing the bedroom door behind her as she left.

Inita sighed. It was Saturday, and now she had nothing to do. Being grounded sucked.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Guess what?" the girls sat together in class comparing their weekend stories.

"I was dressed like a girl…"

"Neji kissed me. Eww."

"I was kidnapped…And then grounded because my sister didn't believe me."

"…" Savila didn't say anything for awhile.

"Is something wrong?"

"Alex said he loved me."

"So? Siblings do that all the time."

"No! He _loves_me." She bit her lip. "I'm scared. I don't know how to act when I see him again this evening."

Inita nodded, "I was kinda the same way when Kazai said he liked me."

All three of her friends fixed eyes on her. "What?"

"Kazai?"

Just then the door opened and Sasuke walked in. He looked tired and annoyed. Passing them, he muttered something to himself and set his bag down on the desk nearest Inita.

"Where were you Saturday?" he asked.

"Home." She replied bluntly.

"Why?"

"I was grounded."

A blank stare met her. Then he pulled her into the deserted hallway.

"Wait!"

The door slammed behind them.

She turned to yell at him but he gave her a look that told her she was wasting her time.

"Where were you Friday after you left practice?"

"Why?"

"Tomoyo called to ask where you were." He looked into the distance.

"Were you worried?" she grinned, hoping to annoy him more.

But to her surprise, his eyes narrowed and despite his grimace and pained words she heard:

"Yes."

"….Huh?"

"I was worried about you. I didn't sleep because of it. Happy now?" he growled, but with much less severity than usual.

"I… What?" She managed to murmur.

"…" He glared at her, moments later whispering, "This never happened."

This never happened. It was his usual mood-killing statement. There it was, as sugar coated as she would ever hear it.

"Stupid…" she muttered as he entered the class, "If you never wanted it to happen you should have left me alone."

"Inita!" Jenei slowed his run as he reached her, "Good morning."

"Hi…"

"Is something wrong? Is it Kazai?"

She shook her head. Don't worry, she wanted to say, it never happened anyway.

His arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace. She listened to his heart as he pulled her closer.

"I'm glad you're ok." His gentle voice echoed into her ear.

"…Jenei…" his name; it was her new favorite word. Jenei; her savior, her comfort and most importantly her friend.

"I want you…" he thought, hoping he would never have to let go, "I want you to see me as someone to love."

"Ini…." Sasuke spotted them, barely silencing a growl. Jenei, huh? How _cute_… He cleared his throat.

"Oh…" Inita began to pull away. "Sasuke…"

Jenei only stood there, comparing Kazai and the Uchiha. There were almost no differences between them. Well, Kazai wasn't in denial about his feelings for Inita….But he was way too eager to get into her clothes.

He suddenly felt a tug on his shirt.

"Jenei-kun…" Inita murmured gazing up at him with those beautiful eyes of hers, "Wait for me after school."

Despite the glare he was now receiving from his rival, he agreed.


	33. Love in the Air

**Sorry fro being late. Lots of new adjustments to my life.**

* * *

Chapter 32

"How dare she?" Sasuke growled inwardly, "With him…"

He shot Jenei a glare but failed to relay his annoyance to his target. He was too pre-occupied with writing notes. His eyes then shifted to Inita, the offender. She was busy too. Was he the only one who found it distracting?

"Mr. Uchiha! What are you doing?" The history teacher towered over him angrily, tapping his watch.

"Nothing much…"

"I thought so…This is a class! If you intend to fail, try not to distract my other students."

"Whatev…" he muttered under his breath. He looked across.

Inita's blue eyes were fixed on him, as they would have been for any other curious student wondering who had been scolded and why.

"What are you staring at?" He wanted to yell, but before he could make significant eye contact, she looked away.

She looked towards Jenei, whispered something and continued writing.

"Damn." Frustrated, he glared at the whiteboard and pretended to write notes.

* * *

At Kurenai Hanzo and Alex related their 'sister' issues.

"…and then she slapped him. I mean, I know she said she hated him but…"

"I can see Savila slapping me when I get home. I can't believe I confessed to her like that."

"She probably won't if I know her. She'll just pretend it never happened…And by that I mean avoid you like the plague."

"Why? Why would she do that all of a sudden?"

"Well, maybe she'll get worried that you'll want to do something immoral."

"I would never do something like that to her."

"You know that, and I know that…But does she remember that?"

"Sucks to be you." Neji interrupted.

"You're a fine one to talk. Tomoyo all but kicked you in the nuts on Saturday."

"Shut up. I don't understand her. I'd never even talked to her before. I always admired her from far. And she decides she hates me."

"Cruel love, huh?" Hanzo shrugged.

"…She kissed you…Didn't she?"

"What?"

"You guys have kissed, right?"

"Yea, once. When we were kids. We asked mom and dad what it was and they showed us. Then she said she wanted to know what it was like. Case closed."

"…."

"Did you just glare at me? What did I d…"

Alex pulled Hanzo away. "He's annoyed. It's best not to try to reason with him right now."

**_Meanwhile in the student council office:_**

"Mai…Konata…" Kazai scanned through the information on his desk. "Height: 152 cm, Hair color: hazelnut brown, Eye color: sky blue, Birthmark: none visible."

"Kari…Matsuki… Height: 152 cm, Hair color: Blonde, Eye color: sky blue, Birthmark: none visible."

"School records…Both went to Kurenai…They were friends…Rumors about them being the same person…Proven wrong when Mai's illness got worse…What illness?"

"Medical records…Mai Konata…Diagnosed with acute heart disease…Kari Matsuki… Worst was a case of the flu."

"Hospital records...Mai Konata…Born 15th may….Kari….31st October…Mai admitted to critical care unit…discharged with medication 21 years ago to date."

"Article on Kari's death….Kari was in a limo with Mai when the vehicle crashed, supposedly sabotaged and Both Kari and her driver died. Not autopsy report. Mai's body not found….Guess that solves that mystery….But with acute heart disease, I'm surprised she didn't die too."

He yawned and stretched. This was way too much to sift through…

"Kazai!" Ino practically kicked down the doors, "Did you meet her? Isn't she just like I said she was? After Sasuke."

"Calm down. Yes I did meet her. She's nothing like you said she was. Inita is actually cute, fun, entertaining…Heck, I haven't even touched her yet and I'm in love."

"What?" Ino's jaw dropped.

"As for Sasuke, there's no way I'll hand her over to him. She's mine."

* * *

Jacarra put away the school budget files for the day and sat down on her desk.

It had been about a week since Sasori left her. She was still feeling depressed.

"You ok?" Kei's charcoal eyes met hers.

"No. I miss him."

This lit a flame of guilt in him. "Jacarra…He told me why he left you."

"…"

"Itachi set him up so he would have no choice but to dump you. He started the rumours about us…He was going to make them worse."

"Itachi…Then…Sasori still loves me?"

"Yea…" He at last admitted.

"That's great! Kei, I'm going to go find him."

"No…" he whispered.

"Huh?"

"Don't go to him…" He blocked the door, his heart racing.

"Kei, is something wrong?"

"Yea. Can you tell me why it hurts?"

"What?"

"My chest…When you say you're going to look for him, it hurts."

"Overdosing on painkillers?"

"No…It's worse than that. Can it be…," he stepped towards her, backing her towards the wall, "Can it be that I love you?"

His forehead pressed against hers, as his eyes focused oh her lips. The lip-gloss stuck to him as he kissed her, slowly pulling away, then changing his mind and moving back for another sweet 'souvenir'.

"I love you, Jacarra."


	34. The Past of a Perfect Playboy

Chapter 33

Kei's lips; she knew for a fact they'd never kissed anyone…Anyone but her.

And now he was staring into her eyes…Silently…Expectantly.

"What do I do?" She wondered, looking back at him.

She needn't have bothered. He pulled away, wiping the lip-gloss off on his sleeve. He then gave her a sad grin.

"My bad…" he muttered, running his fingers through his hair while looking away, "…Go see him."

She slumped down to the floor in shock. She wanted to leave but her legs refused to move.

"Oh my gosh…Oh my gosh….Kei just kissed me…"

Miyuki pushed open the door and immediately felt as though a two ton weight had been dropped on her shoulders. She shut the door and locked it, now surveying the 'crime scene' before her.

"Kei? Jacarra? What's going on?"

He glanced over at her but made no attempt to reply. He looked towards Jacarra. What would she say?

"I'm feeling ill…" she told Miyuki. "Will you take me home?"

"No can do. I have Biology next period…I'm sure Kei can though, can't you Kei?"

Kei's eyes fixed on Jacarra. "Yes…"

* * *

Inita was pulling a book from her locker when all of a sudden, Sasuke appeared next to her.

"Boo."

"Huh?" She span around, shocked. "What is wrong with you?"

"You and Jenei…What's going on between the two of you?"

"…Well…" she shifted nervously.

He slammed her locker shut, "Answer the question."

"Nothing!"

"Are you kidding me?" he snarled, "Do you really think I'm crazy enough to think nothing is going on?"

"But I…"

"All of a sudden you two become closer than ever, and nothing is going on?"

She shrank back. "Oh no…"

"Don't test me, Inita…"

"I don't understand you. One minute you're worrying about me and the next you're furious about something I don't know about."

"…" His eyes widened.

"I…" she wiped the tears that were beginning to fall. "I don't think I'll ever understand you."

Before he could stop her, she ran off.

"Damn it!" He punched the lockers. "Why is she so difficult to read?"

**Moments later, not far away~**

She drew in the dirt with her finger, constructing an elaborate abstract picture. With the back of her other hand she dried the tears still dripping from her face.

"I hate him…" she whispered, "I hate Sasuke."

Why did he treat her like this? He yelled at her, only to whisper into her ear. He'd call her names and then act kind. Worse yet, he'd taunt her with sexual advances and seconds later kiss her with genuine compassion. Inexplicably, her heart jolted.

"Teme…" she whispered.

"Who is?"

"Huh?" she looked around, "Yuki…"

"I am?" he immediately became shocked, "What did I do?"

"…"

"I'm so sorry, Inita. Whatever I did, I'm sorry!" Yuki's eyes locked with hers, causing her to blush immediately.

"Stop it!" she cried, turning away abruptly. "You're not the person I meant!"

"…Oh…" he smiled, "I'm glad."

"He still a playboy…He's still a playboy…" she tried to convince herself.

"Hey…" his voice lowered, "Did I ever tell you why I left downtown Konoha?"

"You never even mentioned you'd lived here."

"I'm sorry…But, you wouldn't have listened back then either."

"Good point." She muttered.

"Well…" he began.

_My mom and dad were having a rough time together…Dad was always at work. He never called. He never sent flowers. He never left notes. He wouldn't take time off to see me graduate from middle school. He didn't come to any of my races…I never saw him except in pictures which he would send once every year._

_He didn't come to my birthday parties personally. The same with Christmas. Any presents I got were always delivered by maids._

_Every year I'd tell my friends how cool my dad was, and every year I'd wait for him to show up and surprise me. Mom said she'd be surprised too…But I didn't understand her then…And as with every year…He never showed._

_My friends would say things like:_

_"It's ok. We're here."_

_Or:_

_"Let's just have an awesome party."_

_But they were only saying that to my face. Once they left all sorts of rumors started. My dad was dead. He was a crime boss. He didn't love me…It hurt._

_When I turned 14, my mom got a letter in the mail from him. At first she was excited, but when she read it, she started to look pale. I asked what was wrong but she just waved me away, and said it was alright. Then she started doing research on him._

_After that she got worse and worse. One day she left the house to go to work, thinking I'd go to school, but I snuck up to her room and looked for the letter. I didn't find it immediately but what I found was her computer, still on. She had been reading a news article that said my dad had attended a function with his wife a week ago. _

_I was devastated. The woman in the picture wasn't my mother…I began digging around for the letter, which I found, crumpled in the trash._

_And what was written there hurt to my very core. He demanded that I, as his son, should live with him from now on and that she should make no attempt to appeal to keep me. I was his heir and should be treated as such._

_I was angry. How could he hurt my mom like that? How could he tear me away from her?_

_When mom came home a few hours later, she told me to pack my bags. I was in shock, but thought it best not to hassle her just yet, even if she was preparing to leave me with my dad._

_The next thing I know, she pulls two large suitcases out of the closet and runs upstairs to change her outfit. She comes back down in a jogging outfit with her hair cut to her shoulders and green contacts. Moments later, a moving van pulls up and she tells them what to load, and where to take it._

_She hands me one of the suitcases and tells me to get into her new car, licensed to one Sorai Tizu and tells me to call her Tizu-chan from now on…At least until we've skipped town._

_It then dawned on me why she wanted me to pack…She wasn't giving me up; far from that she was devising a way to keep me. _

_To help, I dyed my hair this color, to match hers. I even changed my name to Sorai Yuki. I got my ear pierced before we left town, which she disapproved of by the way._

_As we drove her phone rang…It was dad. She let it go to voicemail, then played it. He was sending people to pick me up soon, he said, so I should be ready. At that point mom looked at me and smiled, then tossed her phone out of the car. When I asked why, she said:_

_"So he can't track us."_

"Hold it!" Inita stopped him. "Is that how you knew to track me using my phone?"

"…Kind of…" he smiled sheepishly.

"How come you told me your real name? Yuki Aikato?"

"All my life I trusted people who let me down. Even my friends… I wanted someone to trust in again…I wanted to trust you."

Her heart raced a mile a minute. "W-why me?"

"I don't know…Maybe you reminded me of my mom, suffering so much yet saying nothing; relying only on yourself…"

"Enough!" she shifted away from him a little, "Continue with your story."

"That was pretty much it. You know most of the rest except maybe that mom was upset because I wanted to come back here."

"…"

"She tried to hide it by acknowledging how much she approved of you…But I could tell…"

"Why did you come after me then?"

"My dad left my mom. I don't want to be anything like him…I will make you mine, and keep you happy, no matter what."

"Uh-oh…" she thought, "Am I feeling impressed by that? Snap out of it! It's just Yuki…Just Yuki!"

He scooted closer to her. "Inita." He whispered her name in a seductive tone, "I love you."

"Yuki…"

"…I still owe you that kiss. Can I?"

"I'm not going to give up; I'm not letting you…" His smile shattered her thoughts. She nodded weakly.

Sasuke, who had been watching for at least 5 minutes, thought to interrupt them.

However, the second their lips touched, a stern voice reached their ears.

"Yuki Aikato, I presume?"

"Huh?"

"Your father has sent for you."

Inita stood quickly, "That's not fair to him! Shouldn't he decide what he wants?"

They ignored her.

"Hey!"

"Back off, little girl." A guard pointed a gun at her.

"Stop it!" Yuki stepped in front of her. "Leave her alone, and I'll go, ok?"

"Yuki…"

"Fine…Hurry up and get to the car."

"Yuki!"

He looked back sadly and walked towards the limo.

"…Why…Why would you do that?"

He made no attempt to reply, eventually leaving.

She sank to her knees, feeling weak for the first time in her life, "I couldn't help him…I couldn't save him…"

Tears dripped into the dirt. "Why, Yuki?"

Her phone played her message tone. From Yuki, it said. She opened it…

**Why? Because, I love you and never want to see you cry.**

"Yuki, you idiot…" she murmured, before erupting in tears.


	35. Father Figure

**Chapter 34**

The door of the classroom burst open. Inita stood in the doorway, the tear stains still on her face.

"Guys…"

Her friends focused on her.

"Where's Yuki?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yea. He said he was going to look for you."

"His dad…had him taken out of school."

"And for that you cry?" 'Yamato' yawned, "Parents do that sometimes."

"No!"

Many other people looked around.

"Yuki's never seen his dad. And I'm sure he doesn't want to either. It's kidnapping!"

Her friends paused.

"So…You want us to do what exactly?"

Inita fell silent for a moment. She then looked at them sternly.

"Help me get him back."

* * *

"I see a major flaw in this plan design." Tomoyo said, raising her hand.

"Yea? What is it?"

"We don't even know where he is, do we? Or where he's going for that matter."

"Oh…"

Inita stared blankly at the roof for a while.

"_Hold it! Is that how you knew to track me using my phone?"_

"…_Kind of…"_

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"We can track his phone!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jacarra walked silently next to Kei.

"What is going on in his mind right now? Is he mad? Does he hate me for still loving Sasori?"

"Jacarra…" his voice sent her train of thought flying.

"Y…Yes?"

"I'm sorry about earlier." He avoided her stare. "I know you still like…"

"Sasori?"

He said nothing.

"…Hey…Umm…"

"…You can get home alright from here, right?"

"Huh?"

He stopped and looked back towards the path they had come. "Tomorrow, perhaps."

"Kei?" Her eyes widened. Something didn't feel right. This wasn't like him at all.

"Later." He broke into a quick stride back to the school.

"Kei!" she cried out, "Kei, listen to me!"

No answer.

Her emotions ran wild. "**Kei!** Don't you _dare_ go and leave me here! KEI!"

He was gone.

Tears trailed down her face. Why? Why was he reacting like that? He was her best friend; her protector. Would he just let their friendship go over one little incident?

* * *

Yuki stared blankly at his phone screen. "Did she get my message?" he wondered.

"Hey, kid…No messaging."

"I was just telling her not to worry."

"Oh? Is she your little girlfriend?"

They guards laughed. "He didn't want to make her cry."

"In any case, it's better than what my father did for my mom; nothing."

"Hey. The boss is a good man."

"Maybe, but he's a heck of a horrible father."

"Your mother was the horrible one…Keeping you away from your father all those years."

"WHAT?"

"In any case, we're here."

They led him up to a brightly lit office with certificates of all kinds on the walls. A woman with light blonde hair and blue eyes walked over to him.

"Hi. You must be Yuki."

He only glared at her.

"Uh…It's nice to meet you. I'm Kitomi…Your dad's wife."

"Is this a hobby of yours or would you consider it your profession to break up delicate family balances?"

"…" she laughed nervously, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Nevermind."

"Come now. That's no way to treat your new mother. Let's hug and start over, ok?"

He pulled away. "No thank you. I only have one mother and she sure as hell ain't you."

"You are so mean. That's why you need me, honey. I'll erase all the seeds of revenge that woman planted in you."

"My attitude has nothing to do with the way my mother raised me! She is the most ladylike woman I have ever met! You're the reason I have this attitude!"

"Now, son." His father's voice only added to the turmoil in his mind, "Treat her nicely. She's going to be your mom from now on."

"Dad…" his voice lowered, "It's nice to see you…"

"Well, that's nice of y…"

"Is that what you wanted to hear? Don't expect it, because at this moment I'm thinking of choking you with your own tie."

A deathly silence fell on the room.

* * *

"Is this the place?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure seems like it." Inita replied.

Sasia looked towards her. "Ok. We found him…How do we get in?"

"I found a back door." Savila said, "But it smells like socks in there."

"It's the cellar." Jenei said over Tomoyo's phone, "Form there you can take the elevator up to floor 20, where Mr. Aikato's office is."

"Thanks, Jenei!"

* * *

"Son, have I missed something?"

"Nope. Nothing. Nothing except every birthday I ever had, every event I ever entered, every phase of life I ever passed through, every…"

"Ok! I know. I'm sorry…That's why I'm making it up to you now."

"How is separating me from the woman who raised me going to make it up to me, dad? How?"

"…"

"And on top of that, you marry this…" he paused, "thing and expect me to call her my mom."

"Hey…" she cried.

"Even worse, you interrupt my kiss with my future girlfriend and almost had her killed."

"Who decided that?" A familiar, yet annoyed voice reached his ears.

"Inita?"

"Who said I was going to be your girlfriend?"

"Heh…."

Her stern look melted as she ran into his arms, "I'm just glad you're ok."

Mr. Aikato's eyes widened. This girl…Who was she? Something about her…

* * *

"_Koru Aikato!"_

"_Is something wrong, Kari?"_

_A slap._

"_How dare you kiss me like that yesterday?"_

"_But I…"_

"_I told you before, if you want to be friends, that's fine. But I don't have those feelings for you."_

"…_.Kari…"_

"_Ms. Matsuki…" Her chauffeur held the car door open._

"_I have to go. Remember what I just told you, k?"_

_He nodded._

* * *

"Kari…Is that you?"

Inita felt a shock run through her. "No?"

"Then…You must be her daughter."

Kazai had asked her about that very same thing…Did they look that much alike?

"She is not." Yuki stepped in, "Her mother's name is Mei."

"Mei? But she looks like…"

Kitomi hugged her husband, "Darling, is something wrong?"

"…No…No…"

"Well, if there are no objections, I'll be going now." He took Inita's hand and raced towards the elevator to join the others.

His father watched him go.

"Should we stop him, love?"

"…No…That girl..."

"Do you know her?"

"…Yuki really should marry her."


	36. I Can't Hate You

**Chapter 35**

Inita paused to catch her breath. "Ha…..Go on ahead, guys. I have a phone call."

Yuki raised his eyebrow at her but continued after the rest.

"Hello?"

"Where the heck are you?"

Oh joy…Sasuke…

"Inita!"

"Clearly I'm not at school. What do you want?"

"…Nevermind. See you when you get back."

* * *

As Inita stepped into the hall, before she could get too far she heard:

"There you are, fish-girl."

She gritted her teeth and continued walking. She was not in the mood to hear anything that horrible person had to say.

"Where are you going?" His annoyed voice came.

Ignoring him, she sped down the hall. If only to reach the bathroom door…

"Hey!"

She grabbed onto the hook of the door. Yes. Freedom!

Alas. He held it shut.

"You little…" he grabbed her jaw, "Oi. Don't you dare disrespect me like that again!"

"Shut up! I hate you! I hate you so much!"

"…" For a moment he lost his train of thought. The anger on his face faded into a blank stare, and then to a disappointed look. His forehead rested on hers as he closed his eyes.

She tried to pull away.

"I…can't hate you."

Her heart jolted. What?

"I don't know what…" he looked right into her eyes, "I don't know what is wrong with me anymore. Why can't I hate you?"

"Thanks." She growled sarcastically, "Always makes a girl happy to know she's thought of like that."

"…What's so different about Jenei and Yuki, huh? Don't they annoy you?"

"Jenei has never annoyed me. He's genuine and always considers my feelings…"

"…" He snarled, "How can he be that much better than me?"

He pressed his lips to hers. His hands slid over her hips. When she attempted to fight back he trapped her hands against the wall.

"Don't deny me, Inita." He murmured as he pressed his body to hers.

She flinched. "What are you doing?"

"Don't let me…" he continued as if he never heard her, "Drown in this loneliness forever."

An intense passion seemed to radiate from his body. His eyes were ablaze with desire

"S-stop…You're scaring me…"

Once again her feeble cries fell on deaf ears.

BAM!

Sasuke glanced backwards as the noise of a fist hitting a locker permeated the air.

"Oi, Uchiha! How quickly you forget whose lover she is."

"Deidara..." Her voice was full of relief.

"You're glad to see this guy?" He sounded annoyed.

It was his turn to be ignored. Inita pulled away and rushed into Deidara's arms. "I was so scared!"

"It's ok, Nini-chan." He smiled down at her.

Tears of frustration streamed down her face. "Why? Why does he always treat me like a toy?"

"I..." His heart jolted. "I'm not..."

Deidara glared at him. "She says different."

"...I'm sorry, Sasuke. You must really hate me...Don't worry, I'll keep out of your way from now on."

She dashed away, still crying. Her 'lover' followed.

"No...I just told you I can't hate you..." He gritted his teeth as his fist connected with the wall, "I just said that to you! Why can't you...Why won't you believe it?"

* * *

_"Sasuke..." Ino's lips touched his forehead lightly, "Do you love me?"_

_"..." He stared off into space._

_"Sasuke?"_

_"Yea..."_

_"Good." she smiled. "I'm gonna go make some coffee. Want some?"_

_"...No..."_

_"Suit yourself, darling."_

_As soon as she left, he sighed. "This stupid dream..."_

**_"Dad, I don't have to go to preschool, do I?" Six year old Sasuke lamented. " It's for poor kids."_**

**_"It'll build character."_**

**_"Humph..."_**

**_"Good morning. I'm Miss. Raine. May I help you?"_**

**_"My son will be attending this school from today. Take care of him."_**

**_"Yes, sir."_**

**_His father left without saying goodbye. Nothing unusual there. He strolled casually over to a desk where he sat alone._**

**_All the other kids were running around and playing with toys...How juvenile. One little girl in particular was staring at him._**

**_"..."_**

**_"..."_**

**_"..."_**

**_"..."_**

**_She sniffled and then pulled her dress sleeve down to eliminate the wrinkles. Her blue eyes focused on him again._**

**_"Staring is rude." he said at last._**

**_"Sorry...Want to play?" An innocent question._**

**_"No thank you. I'm too old for that."_**

**_"...Aren't you 6 years old?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"So how come you're too old to play? Does that make me too old to play?"_**

**_"...Stop talking. You're loud."_**

**_"I'm loud? Teacher just says I talk alot. Do I talk alot? My mommy says so too..."_**

**_"Hey! Be quiet."_**

**_She laughed. "You should see your face."_**

**_Her blond ponytails bounced as she stood._**

**_"..."_**

**_"It looks like this." She mimicked him._**

**_"That's rude too."_**

**_"You're acting awful prim and proper. You sure you're not an adult trapped in a child's body?"_**

**_"...I'm rich. Not like you. Where did you hear that line anyway?"_**

**_"It was in a movie." By this time she was bouncing up and down at the edge of his table. "It was funny. Wanna watch it? I can ask Miss. Raine if I can bring it."_**

**_"You talk too much."_**

**_"Oh! I haven't even told you my name yet. It's ..."_**

**_"I don't care. We're strangers."_**

**_For a moment she seemed disappointed, but she regained her spunk in seconds. "How do you make friends then? Everyone is a stranger before you meet them aren't they? Even family."_**

**_"..."_**

**_"..."_**

**_"Wh...whatever..." He looked away. Her smile was way too radiant._**

**_Suddenly a flash. The room became white and he sat on the lone chair, now his current age. He looked up. The little girl...she was gone..._**

**_"Why didn't you talk to me again?" Her voice came. "Do you hate me?"_**

**_"Huh?"_**

**_"Please don't hate me. I can be good."_**

**_"Wait..."_**

**_Her image appeared close to the door. "I can be good..." she was crying._**

**_"I don't hate you..."_**

**_In an instant she took the form of a teenage girl. "You hate me..."_**

**_"I dont!"_**

**_"I won't bother you anymore...I'm going to leave you alone..."_**

**_"..."_**

**_"..." She smiled weakly, " Mom say we're moving. That's good news for you, right?"_**

**_"No...Don't..."_**

**_"Bye...I'm sorry for making you hate me..." she vanished._**

**_"I don't hate you! ...I can't..."_**

_"I just can't..."_

_"Who are you talking to, Sasuke?"_

_"...No one..." He replied._

_"Oh...Ok."_

_"She can't hear me anyway..." he thought, " She left the day after I first met her...So why am I seeing her all grown up?"_

* * *

"Her name...I never even knew her name..." he sighed, "But her smile..."

The images of the little girl's smile and Inita's flashed before his eyes.

"They are too similar...Why can't I..." Sasuke leaned forward and ran his fingers through his hair, detesting himself, "Why can't I distance myself from either of these girls? Why do their faces constantly haunt my mind?"


	37. Rejection to Retaliation

**Chapter 36**

As Jacarra strode aimlessly toward home a red convertible slowed next to her. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed how shiny it was.

Exquisitely polished, as though the owner thought even more of it than he did his own life. Everything was so clean, as though the car was made to create an impression.

"Hey..."

That voice! It shattered her thoughts like a brick would a glass window. Her steps slowed...

"Jade eyes. How have you been?"

"..." She shivered as images of that day flashed before her eyes. "I...Itachi..."

"Why's a pretty girl like you here alone? Don't tell me Sasori..." he smirked, "...dumped you, perhaps?"

"What do you know...?" she yelled, tears falling even though she tried to hold them back. "He loves me..."

"That's not what everyone at school says..."

"I don't care..." she turned away abruptly and broke into a run, "I just don't!"

"...Ugh...I hate having to chase you, jade eyes. Sometimes you just make it too easy." he smirked as he hit the gas long enough to ram the car into the wall so it stopped in front of her.

"Huh?"

"Didn't get very far did you?"

"B-but...Your car..."

"Cars are replaceable."

She backed off slowly as he kicked open the door to get out. She had to run! She had to get away!

"Oi. Where do you think you're going, green eyes?" Pein asked as her grabbed her wrists.

"It's Jade eyes." Itachi pointed out, "But it doesn't matter. I'm the only one who gets to call her that anyway. Eh, Jade eyes?"

"No! I hate you! I wish you would die!"

"That's not very nice..." he remarked, caressing her cheek.

"Somebody, help me!" Her voice shattered the calm environment.

* * *

As it happened, Ariel was walking home at the time. she heard the commotion but didn't dwell on it too much. "It's not my problem. I don't even know those people."

"Help me!"

"Ow!"

"What happened?"

"This little...She bit my tongue."

"Relax, Jacarra. It's not like we'll rape you or anything."

Ariel paused, "Jacarra? Where have I heard that name before? ...Ah! She was my best friend..."

"Kya!"

Her eyes widened. "Those punks..."

* * *

"Stop squirming." Pein commanded.

"Screw you!" Jacarra shot back.

"Hey...What's..."

"**_TEME!_**"

The heel of Ariel's boot connected with Pein's jaw, sending him flying into the wall.

"**_BAKA!_**"

Her knee dug into Itachi's stomach.

"Disgusting perverts."

Jacarra hugged her savior, still trembling in fear. "Tha-thank you..."

"No problem, Jay."

Jay...Only one person in the world ever called her that.

* * *

_"Jay!"_

_"Ariel!"_

_"Baka. Did you fall for that worthless Uchiha scumbag?"_

_"Ah...Eh...That is..."_

_"Whatev..."_

* * *

"Ariel?"

"In the flesh, kid."

"Ariel? As in, 'Crybaby Ari' that had a huge crush on me?" Itachi asked, laughing to hide the pain.

"You...You used to like him too?"

A tint of pink crossed her face as she recalled...

* * *

_The cold tiles of the classroom floor. The cold stares of her classmates. The cold feeling of tears running down her face._

_"Uwhaaaaaa!"_

_"Shut up already." The classroom's queen Sarai yelled. "You're such a little crybaby, Ari."_

_"But I..."_

_"Shut up!" she tossed her books out the window, "Now go fetch like a good girl."_

_Everyone laughed._

_Tears streaming down her face, she waited to feel the sting of her utter humiliation, falling face first to the floor...But suddenly, everyone stopped laughing._

_Quiet footsteps came to a stop near her._

_"Oi..."_

_She looked up, eyes puffy from excessive crying._

_"These are yours, right?"_

_She nodded._

_"Here. Don't let it happen again. You might lose them."_

_"Itachi!" Sarai was speechless._

_A smile crossed her lips, but only for a moment. She was still in big trouble..._

**_Months later..._**

_"This is it." She told herself. "I've done all I can to make myself the perfect candidate for him."_

_"Hey, Itachi..." Kisame called, "There's some foxy girl out here says she's looking for you."_

_"Huh?"_

_She hear the chair scrape the floor as he stood and walked towards the door._

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..." He looked her up and down, "Who the hell are you, eh?"_

_The courage she had counted on fled, "I..."_

_"..."_

_"I like you." She whispered at last._

_"Huh?"_

_"I like you."_

_"..." His gaze shifted to the dozens of spectators now focused on them._

_"Please go out with me."_

_"Commitment? No way."_

_"Huh?" The glass palace she had built in her dreams began to crack._

_"I think a girlfriend is a waste of time, especially if it's you...'Crybaby Ari'." The last two words were laced with ridicule._

_She looked straight into his eyes. No. Not even a drop of compassion or regret. Powdered glass was all that was left of her palace._

_"Go cry somewhere else, ok? Your voice is annoying."_

_The tears streaming down her face drenched her in sorrow...But there was also another feeling...She was angry...Hurt...Betrayed._

_"Wait...I have one thing left to say..."_

_"What?" he asked, nonchalantly._

_She dragged her leg back and swung it forward as hard as she could. "I hope s*** like you never has any kids!"_

_With that she ran off, leaving him in some serious pain on the floor._

* * *

"Ugh...Just remembering that pissed me off."

"Are you sure? Or is it that you still have feelings for me?"

Her eyes narrowed as she repeated her signature move. "Who the f*** would like you after all that? I wish you were dead! Hell, I'll bury you now!"

"Ariel...We should probably run." Jacarra quietly coaxed her friend.

"Fine. Lesser of two evils anyway."

Together, the two disappeared down the street.

"Ugh...That girl..."


	38. What If I Lied?

Chapter 37

Ariel flopped down on the couch in Jacarra's living room. She glanced around before focusing on her friend now seated in front of her. "What are you doing out of school this early? Was there some sort of pro-"

"Kei confessed to me." She blurted out before her friend could finish.

"What?"

"Kei…" Jacarra looked down, "He said he loves me."

"Oh…Isn't that good news? He finally told you how he feels after all these years. Shouldn't you just accept him?"

She looked down. Then that meant Kei had felt this way since before Ariel left? Then why did he let her…? "I didn't know…And anyway, it's not that simple! I can't just say yes!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because… I…" She trailed off, half lost in thought.

"You know what? I'll ask Kei myself tomorrow." And that was that. There was no arguing with Ariel.

* * *

Kei stared at the wall of the student council room idly, his sister entering with a smile.

"Hey, Kei. Did Jacarra get home okay?"

"…I dunno…" he replied with slight disinterest.

"You don't know?" Miyuki tilted her head a little and frowned, "Kei, what's going on?"

"Nothing…"

"Kei….Don't lie to me."

"It's nothing… There's nothing going on between me and Jacarra."

"….Why did you have to specify…? Don't tell me you…"

"It's nothing; at least, not now…"

Miyuki sat down next to him, knowing nothing she could possibly say now would help him.

* * *

Inita bit her lip as she walked next to Deidara, her mind in a constant tailspin. Sasuke said he couldn't hate her, but what did that mean? Did it mean he liked her? Or was he just okay with her being around? It made no sense, no matter how she looked at it.

Her lover watched her, trying to determine her thoughts, without much success. "Nini-chan… Are you thinking about him?"

She glanced over with a confused look. Obviously she was thinking about 'him'.

Her reaction confirmed his worries. She wasn't paying attention to him even though he was right next to her. "Inita…" He turned her suddenly to him and kissed her gently.

"Dei…" she couldn't even stop him long enough to speak as he kissed her again.

"Forget him. You're my lover, so only pay attention to me."

"But that's…You know that's impossible."

"Even if I say I love you?"

An uneasy feeling zipped through her. "Wha…?"

"I love you, Inita. Initially I was only teasing you but now… Now I have to have you." He backed her against the wall, a serious expression on his face instead of his usual playful manner. "I have to make you mine."

"Wait…Wait!" she cried, hoping he'd snap out of his trance.

He sighed and smirked, "You really fell for that, huh? You're too vulnerable Nini-chan. That's why he reacted like that."

"H-huh?" she was still shocked by his sudden change of personality.

"Sasuke, kitty. He saw this cute vulnerable side of you and couldn't resist. Don't go showing it to him again."

"I…I see." She laughed nervously.

"Now hurry off to class. Wouldn't want you in detention, would we?"

She smacked her forehead and let out a groan. "I totally forgot! See you later!"

"Yea…" he replied, his smile fading as she left, returning to his serious expression from before, "Damn, you're so dense…If I had my way, you wouldn't be the innocent kitten you are right now…"


	39. Support System Breakdown

**Chapter 38**

Jenei noticed on the walk home that Inita seemed completely out of it, dazed and murmuring something to herself about how she was too 'blonde' for her own good sometimes. He made several attempts to distract her from her state, but with no results.

"You're home now, you know..." He said after watching her stare at her door for a solid minute.

"Oh! Oh yeah..." She quickly unlocked it and sighed, "I'm sorry about that. I had the weirdest day today..."

"No, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup." She smiled before he walked off and she locked the door, heading up to her room. Just what was wrong with her life lately? Honestly...

* * *

The next morning found Miyuki and Kaoru, the ones usually late, as the first to arrive to the student council room.

"That's funny... Kei left home way before we did."

"I wonder where he went? Jacarra's not usually this late either."

**Meanwhile~**

Kei stared aimlessly out toward the school gate from his stance near the window of his homeroom class.

"Why aren't you with Jacarra?" Sasori's voice came from the doorway, "Did she stay home sick or something?"

"... I don't know... She didn't text this morning." Though he honestly wasn't surprised by that. Why would she, after what he did? "Why did you decide to leave her though?"

"I told you already, Itac-"

Kei cut him off, "You could have denied everything. You could have stayed with her anyway instead of just leaving her. What sort of boyfriend are you? Did you ever even really like her?"

His eyes narrowed, "What the hell are you asking me? Of course I love her, but I'm not about to hurt her future over rumors that everyone would believe. Do you have any idea how much damage that could do to her credibility? Do you even care, accusing me like this?"

"She would have picked you over her future."

"That doesn't make that choice right..."

"So what made yours any better?!"

"... She rejected you, didn't she?" he asked at last, linking the irritation in his friend's voice to its cause.

No reply came for awhile, then a mix of pain and anger and sadness all at once, "She still loves you. I knew it and still I made the most idiotic mistake of my life... I told her I loved her and she just looked at me like I had done something wrong."

Sasori made no attempt to reply, but found another voice was interrupting the silence.

"What's this? Jade eyes ditched you, Kei? That's pretty funny, since I saw her yesterday in hysterics. Maybe she's all broken up over your 'confession'." A grim laugh. "Not to worry, I'll take care of her for you."

"Yeah, whatever..."

Itachi didn't seem surprised at all and far from disappointed. "Nice to hear. If you'll excuse me, there's a little bird I have to return to her cage."

"What the hell was that? And you asked me if I really loved her?"

"She actually loved you though..."

"Not right away!"

"How much longer should I wait then? Another 10 years?" he growled before leaving.

Another 10...? Kei had held those feelings in for so long? Even when he saw her obviously being stolen from him? Then, wasn't it partially his fault as well?

Not too far away, Jacarra followed Ariel through the halls on their way to find Kei.

"We really shouldn't confront him now..."

"After he up and abandoned you? Really? Are you hearing yourself?"

"Oh... There he is..."

He looked up and spotted them, sighing. "Oh look. Ariel's back. Will you hide behind her now?"

"Kei... I didn't mean to.. I was just so surprised that I..." she started off nervously.

"Surprised? You were surprised?!" People started to gather and murmur among themselves. "10 years I followed you around and protected you and obeyed your every whim... 10 years I put myself second because I felt this way about you and thought of you as a princess! I did extra work, sacrificed my time and did everything i could to keep you happy... And for what? So you get stolen by some other guy and act like my kiss was the worst thing in the world to you?"

What? Kei had never reacted like this before. "But I didn't mean it like that! I just-"

"You just what? It doesn't matter does it, your excuse?"

As she bit her lip to stop herself from crying Ariel stormed right over and slapped him in the face. "What are you saying right now? Don't you dare talk to her like that! Apologize right this instant."

"...Sorry, Jacarra... Please forgive me for what I felt for you..." He bowed low, "I'm resigning my post as student council treasurer. You can manage without me, right?"

"Kei..." She rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly, "I don't want that! Please don't go! I don't care if it's awkward from now on, or if you're angry at me for awhile...! Please, _please_ don't leave me..."

He pushed her back gently. "No, I've decided. See you around, maybe..."

"Kei..." She watched him walk off for a bit before dashing off in the opposite direction, starting to cry like crazy.

Ariel stood in the middle in a sour mood just itching to start a fight. The crowd, amazed and overwhelmed by the scene, took this as solid evidence that something had happened between them akin to Itachi's rumors.

And off in a corner, the Uchiha smirked as he relayed the events into his phone, "I didn't actually think your plan would work this well, Sayori."

_"Anything to mess with Miss Perfect."_


End file.
